In the darkness there is always light
by Kari Yagami T.k Takaishi
Summary: Después de tres años Hikari regresa a Odaiba sin motivo aparente y se tendrá que enfrentar a su pasado y a su futuro. ¿Qué esconde?¿Ha podido olvidar durante ese tiempo? El regreso al mundo digital desvelará sus secretos.
1. I

**Y después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a aparecer. Siento mucho no haber subido nuevos capítulos de "Sin miedo a nada" pero debo decir que no se como continuar la historia aunque si tengo un final para ella. Mientras tanto aquí mi nueva historia, un tanto diferente a las demás. Espero que os guste, un abrazo.**

**In the darkness there is always light.**

* * *

**-****I****-**

"_El tiempo es una cierta parte de la eternidad." (Cicerón)_

* * *

_-Es la última vez que te lo pregunto, ¿estás segura de esto? –preguntó un preocupado Tai de diecisiete años._

_-Completamente – contestó asintiendo su pequeña hermana._

_-Entonces solo me queda decirte que te cuides mucho._

_La joven sonreía ante todas las personas que se encontraban en frente de ella. _

_Con catorce años, Hikari Yagami había conseguido una beca para estudiar en una prestigiosa academia de baile en Nueva York. Tras muchos debates sus padres habían decidido que era una gran oportunidad para ella y si su hija quería podía ir. _

_Tras muchos días de duda, la castaña finalmente aceptó ya que sabía que era una gran oportunidad, a pesar de que su hermano, Taichi, se negase rotundamente._

_Y allí estaba en aquel momento, despidiéndose de sus padres, de su hermano y de sus amigos, la mayoría de ellos de la infancia, unidos por el mundo digital._

_-Le rogamos a los pasajeros del vuelo 104 que aborden en el correspondiente avión._

_Aquella voz suponía el definitivo adiós a aquel lugar. Bueno, Kari lo consideraba un 'hasta pronto' porque estaba completamente segura de que acabaría regresando._

_Se despidió una última vez de todos y se dirigió hacia el túnel que comunicaba con el avión sintiendo las miradas de todos en su espalda. Se volvió una vez más y observó a su madre y a su amiga Yoley llorando por su partida. La joven sonrió y movió su mano en símbolo de despedida, se giró y abordó el avión que le llevaría a una nueva vida._

* * *

_(3 años después)_

Estaba atardeciendo en Odaiba y el cielo había tomado un color rosado anaranjado. Una joven observaba el cielo y las calles con una gran sonrisa y alegría.

De repente, el taxi paró y la joven salió del vehículo con sus maletas. Pagó al taxista y se quedó observando el edificio que se alzaba en frente de ella.

-Cuanto tiempo. Esto parece no hacer cambiado en tres años –se dijo así misma.

Continuó andando y subió en ascensor hasta el quinto piso. Todo aquello había cambiado poco, hasta los mismos vecinos seguían residiendo allí. Se acercó hacia la puerta de la residencia Yagami y llamó al timbre.

Unos pasos se escucharon dentro en dirección de la puerta y fue Susumu quien abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como respuesta de la sorpresa que se había llevado.

-Hikari… -susurró sin creer que la estaba viendo delante de ella.

-¡Hola mamá! – ambas se abrazaron mostrando una gran alegría y, pronto, su padre fue a ver quien era.

-¡Kari! –la abrazó con un gran entusiasmo -. ¿Por qué no nos has avisado de qué volvías?

-Quería que fuese una sorpresa, y creo que lo he conseguido –afirmó la joven sonriendo -. ¿Y Tai?

-Todavía no ha regresado de la universidad, pero pronto llegará. Venga entra.

Hikari tomó sus maletas y entró en el apartamento.

Fue sometida a millones de preguntas. Hacía meses que no la veían y estaban completamente felices de tenerla con ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás, hija? –preguntó su padre que se encontraba sentado junto a su pequeña.

-Me quedaré aquí –respondió tomando su refresco.

-¿De verdad? –la señora Yagami comenzó a llorar de alegría. Había echado mucho de menos a su pequeña hija que como podía comprobar había crecido mucho. Lo que más había echado de menos era ayudarle con los típicos problemas de la adolescencia, pero durante sus últimos años, Kari había seguido hacia delante sola.

En ese instante la conversación fue cortada por el sonido de unas llaves en la cerradura que indicaban que Tai había regresado.

-¡Hola mamá! ¡Hola papá! –gritó desde la puerta.

Tras descalzarse entró en el salón encontrándose con toda su familia. TODA. El castaño no sabía si de verdad estaba viendo aquello, pero tras parpadear varias veces se dio cuenta de que era muy real.

Se dirigió hacia su hermana, la cual se había levantado, y la abrazó con gran ímpetu. Sin duda, la había echado mucho de menos, tal vez el que más. Durante aquellos años no había tenido a quien sobreproteger.

-Te he echado de menos, pequeñaja.

-Tampoco es para tanto, me viste hace tres meses.

-Eso es mucho tiempo –dijo mientras sonreía-. Papá y mamá no me avisaron de que vendrías, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Ellos tampoco lo saben. He vuelto hermano, me quedo con vosotros.

Una gran sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del mayor quien volvió a abrazar a su hermana. A pesar de todo, el joven sentía que algo no iba bien. Sabía que la joven estaba feliz de regresar, pero había algo que en la inquietaba.

Tras una cena en familia y montar la cama antigua de Kari, la castaña decidió irse a descansar tras el largo viaje.

Antes de irse a dormir miró por la ventana. Si, Odaiba era muchísimo más tranquila que Nueva York. No atascos, no ruidos continuos, no contaminación.

-¡Bienvenida nuevamente a Odaiba, Hikari! –se dijo mientras echaba un último vistazo a la ciudad antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad un joven observaba desde el balcón de su residencia todo el entorno con su mirada azul. La fresca brisa soplaba y el chico dejó escapar un suspiro. Apretó los puños, cerró los ojos, comenzó a recordar y se llamó tonto a sí mismo.

* * *

**Espero subir capítulos con regularidad, pero no prometo nada. Muchas gracias a aquellos que lean esta historia y dejen su review :)**

**Cuidense! ^^**


	2. II

**-****II****-**

"_Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor domina todas las cosas." (De La Fontaine)_

* * *

_-Lo encontré…_

Hikari se despertó sobresaltada y muy agitada. Respiraba rápidamente y sudaba. Retiró sus sábanas, se acercó a la ventana y observó que continuaba siendo de noche. Se giró y cogió su móvil para mirar la hora. Marcaba las 06:49.

Volvió a mirar a través de la ventana y se quedó pensando en aquella pesadilla. No era la primera vez que la tenía y sabía que no sería la última. Apretó sus puños y decidió volver a acostarse, aunque no fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta de la residencia Takaishi sonó y fue Takeru quien abrió, encontrándose al menor de los elegidos.

-Espera un momento Cody.

El rubio volvió a su habitación y buscó sus llaves. Tras ellos, salió de casa y caminó hacia el parque de Odaiba donde les había citado Tai.

-¿Para qué nos habrá llamado Tai? ¿Tú sabes algo?

-Ni idea Cody, pero se le veía feliz. Seguro que es una buena noticia.

El otoño se comenzaba a notar en las calles de Odaiba. Las primeras hojas se habían comenzado a caer de los árboles. El tono marrón de las hojas mostraba que el invierno poco a poco iba venciendo.

Se adentraron en el parque y pronto divisaron a su grupo de amigos. Ambos jóvenes se miraron extrañados, ya que sus amigos parecían estar rodeando algo. Avanzaron a paso rápido hacia ellos y, entonces, ocurrió.

Azul contra el color miel.

El chico se quedó estático mientras el joven del grupo se acercó para saludarla, lo que dirigió la atención de la joven hacia otro lugar.

Tres años y no se sentía preparado para esto. Sí, deseaba volver a verla, poder escuchar su voz, pero no se sentía fuerte para poder hacer frente a esa situación. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de irse de allí, de escapar, pero ni siquiera su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquel impulso.

Perdió la noción del tiempo allí parado y no despertó de su estado de shock hasta que una voz le saludó:

-Hola Takeru –aquella voz erizó hasta su alma, sentía que su corazón volvía a latir como hacía tiempo no lo sentía.

-Ho..hola Hikari –contestó con una voz casi ronca.

Se observaron en silencio.

Sin duda aquella joven había cambiado, por lo menos en lo que a simple vista T.k podía apreciar. La misma sensación pasó por la mente de la castaña.

-¿Qué tal has estado este tiempo? –Kari preguntaba temerosa. Hacía años que los dos no hablaban y se sentían muy tensos.

-Bien, no me puedo quejar. ¿Qué hay de ti? Parece que el tiempo te ha tratado muy bien –el joven se arrepintió en el último segundo de pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras.

-Bien, supongo –sonrió e intentó mostrar que no se había sonrojado-. ¿Qué tal si vamos con el grupo?

El rubio asintió y la joven se giró para ir hacia el resto, pero antes de comenzar a andar, sintió que el joven que ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas la tomaba del brazo. Kari se volteó en dirección al rubio y notó que, de repente, la abrazó.

-Te he echado de menos, Kari –susurro el joven Takaishi.

-Y yo a ti –la castaña pronunció aquellas palabras mientras que una sonrisa atravesaba su rostro.

Sí, aquel chico, hacía tiempo, había sido su mejor amigo.

* * *

Después de tres años, volvían a reunirse los doce niños elegidos. Era tiempo de olvidarse de sus ajetreadas vidas de estudiantes y revivir el pasado, aquellos momentos que los convirtieron en aquel grupo tan especial.

Cada uno de ellos representaba un punto de vista, unos acontecimientos y unos sentimientos diferentes. Pero aquel momento estaba repleto de alegría, aunque, también, de melancolía.

Comenzaba a anochecer en la ciudad de Odaiba y los jóvenes decidieron volver a sus hogares. Había sido una gran tarde, sin embargo, a todos les había aparecido la misma pregunta: ¿volverían a ver a sus compañeros digimons?

* * *

-Os presento a vuestra nueva compañera, Hikari Yagami –presentó el profesor señalando a la nombrada-. Tal vez algunos ya la conozcáis, ya que vivió aquí hace años.

La mayoría de la población masculina sonreía por un motivo aparente: la joven castaña vestida con el típico uniforme del centro, falda verde, camisa blanca y chaqueta verde.

Takeru observaba a sus compañeros babosear por su amiga, incluso… ¿Davis? El rubio rodó sus ojos y se preguntó cómo podían ser tan evidentes.

En su interior algo renacía cada vez que veía a la castaña. ¿Sería su mirada? ¿Su sonrisa?¿Su corazón?... Probablemente todo ello.

Entonces, el rubio volvió a fijar su mirada en Kari y la observó de arriba abajo. Tenía que reconocer que no era la niña que tres años atrás se había ido sola a Nueva York. Su cuerpo había cambiado completamente; parecía un rayo de luz etéreo, de gran perfección, proporcionado,… T.k bajo la mirada hacia su pupitre, ¿por qué estaba pensando en aquello? Desde hacia tiempo intentaba desechar todo tipo de pensamiento sobre la joven, pero con su regreso, sus pensamientos constantes sobre ella habían regresado. En silencio se maldijo a sí mismo.

-Señorita, puede sentarse en aquel puesto. Es el único disponible.

-Gracias, señor Otawa –dijo sonriente la joven.

* * *

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡15 abdominales más!

Todos los jugadores de baloncesto se encontraban entrenando para la competición. Habían pasado dos semanas y su primer partido sería el sábado siguiente.

Al otro lado del gimnasio, el cual estaba formando por la cancha de baloncesto y un espacio destinado al entrenamiento de las animadoras, se encontraba la pequeña Yagami hablando con la entrenadora de estas.

-Así que deseas unirte a nosotros –dijo la señora Fujiyake repitiendo la petición de la castaña-. No dudo de tus capacidades, pero antes debes pasar una prueba, aunque sé que la pasarás fácilmente si lo que aparece en tu historial es verdad.

-¿En qué consiste la prueba?

-Es una prueba física, algo de gimnasia. Aunque tu especialidad sea el ballet y la danza no son suficientes para poder ser parte del grupo porque se necesita más rapidez.

La castaña asintió ante las palabras de la señora Fuiyake. Esta era una mujer corpulenta, casi parecía un hombre, pero parecía ser una buena entrenadora que se concentraba en la mejora de todas las animadoras y de sus alumnos, ya que era la profesora de gimnasia de la secundaria.

Tal como había dicho esta, las especialidades de la castaña eran el ballet y la danza, sobre todo el primero, pero esto no le había impedido aprender la mayor parte de los bailes, aunque la mayoría de ellos no le inspirasen tanto como la delicadeza y, al mismo tiempo, la fuerza del ballet. Muchas personas que escucharan esto se reirían de la joven, al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de las personas piensan que el ballet es un baile sin demasiada complicación o demasiado aburrido.

La decisión de intentar entrar en el grupo de animadoras se debía a que la Yagami quería realizar alguna actividad dentro del centro, a pesar de la opinión de su hermano que se encontraba en contra de que su inocente hermanita formara parte de un grupo de chicas que lo único que hacían era ir provocando con su vestimenta y actitud.

Además, para poder practicar sus grandes pasiones por el baile ya buscaría algo que hacer fuera de clase.

-¿Puedo observar el entrenamiento? Ya sabe, para poder observar la dinámica.

-Claro –la entrenadora asintió y se dirigió al grupo de jóvenes que ya habían finalizado sus calentamientos, pero antes de llegar se volvió hacia la castaña-. Me gusta tu actitud, Yagami.

Kari observó al grupo de animadoras que ensayaban sus números. Según lo que pudo deducir de estos, parecía ser que aquellas chicas se encargaban de animar tanto al equipo de fútbol como al de baloncesto.

Durante la hora que duró el entrenamiento, no puedo evitar desviar algunas veces su atención al otro lado del gimnasio, fijándose en como T.k jugaba, encestaba y sonreía con una gran felicidad por estar practicando aquel deporte. Lo veía libre, poderoso, feliz, como si nada pudiera interponerse delante de él dentro de la cancha. Inconscientemente, Kari sonreía mientras observaba al rubio.

* * *

Una vez acabado el entrenamiento, Kari se despidió de la entrenadora tras fijar la fecha de la prueba y se fue del gimnasio.

-¡Ey, Kari! ¡Espera! –una voz conocida por ella la frenó a escasos metros de la salida del pabellón. Se volteó para encontrarse con esos ojos azules tan conocidos por ella-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Ya sabes, está anocheciendo –añadió en rubio posando su mirada en el ya casi nocturno cielo. También era un pretexto para no mirar tanto tiempo a la castaña.

-¡Oh! No hace falta, Takeru. Puedo regresar sola.

-Es peligrosa que regreses sola a estas horas.

-Pareces mi hermano –afirmó la Yagami sonriendo-. De verdad, estaré…

Kari no acabó la frase. T.k la miró extrañado por ese comportamiento. Su amiga parecía haberse quedado petrificada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Kari? ¿Estás bien? –el rubio se acercó y se dio cuenta de que la joven parecía estar en trance-. ¡Ey! No me preocupes.

De repente, la castaña cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse con el ojiazul que la tenía agarrada por los hombros y parecía muy preocupado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó expectante el joven que parecía haberse calmado tras el susto que la chica le había dado. Su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal, aunque algo acelerado como siempre que estaba cerca de esa chica.

-No es nada, no debes preocuparte.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Escúchame, Kari, lo que te acaba de ocurrir no es normal y te pido una explicación –esta petición fue acompañada por una mirada de súplica y preocupación.

-Olvídate de ello, no es nada. Estoy bien. Debo irme.

Hikari estuvo dispuesta a irse de allí, pero T.k la agarró y la miró con aquella mirada semejante a un brillante océano, pero algo revuelto.

- ¿Crees que me voy a quedar feliz así? Algo extraño te ocurre. He podido notar que no eres la misma que cuando te fuiste. Me lo dice tu expresión, pero, sobre todo, en tu mirada hay algo diferente, lo que yo juzgo como miedo.

La castaña se maldijo porque aquel chico que tenía enfrente pudiera conocerla tan bien. Que pudiera saber cómo se sentía con tan solo mirarla hacia años le parecía algo magnífico, pero en aquel momento, su perdición.

-No sabes nada de mí, Takeru.

La joven se deshizo del agarre y se fue rápidamente dejando al chico más preocupado que antes, ya que la joven de 17 años que observaba irse, era muy diferente a la niña de 14 que se fue.

Cerró sus ojos, suspiró y se hizo a sí mismo una pregunta: ¿qué te ha ocurrido en este tiempo, Kari?

* * *

Muchas

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Tal vez en los primeros capítulos el tiempo corra muy rápido en la historia, pero cuando llegue cierto punto de la historia todo será más lentro respecto al tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. **

**Cuidense! ^^**


	3. III

**-****III****-**

"_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos.__" (W. Shakespeare)_

* * *

_-Es el momento- susurró la joven._

_Ante ella se extendía un campo de batalla. Cientos y cientos de digimons se encontraban delante, luchando junto a ella. Frente a ellos, su enemigo sonreía y encabezaba otro grupo de similar número de digimons._

_La joven miró al joven, mayor que ella, que se encontraba a su lado. Este sonrió y asintió, sonriéndole a la chica._

_Era el momento…_

* * *

-Matt ha decidido dar una fiesta el sábado para que nos volvamos a juntar.

-Genial, pero espero que no te emborraches hermano. Ya sabes, luego dices cosas que no debes – Kari se reía de su hermano y lo miraba de forma burlona.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Como me dijiste, "Sora no me ama, creo que le gusta un rosal porque se ha pasado mucho tiempo junto a él. Tal vez me esté engañando con él"

Tai miró enfadado a su hermana la cual acabó escabulléndose por la puerta.

Hacía un año aproximadamente, un Tai muy borracho había llamado a su hermana a las tantas de la noche para decirle semejante cosa. Incluso llegó a llorar por ello. La castaña sabía que era el efecto de pasarse con la bebida. Había tenido varias experiencias con el alcohol, pero nunca había llegado a embriagarse de tal forma.

El mayor de los hermanos Yagami salió de su habitación, se despidió de su madre y de su hermana que todavía le miraba de forma burlona, y se dispuso a ir a ver a su novia.

* * *

Yoley y Kari se encontraban en el centro comercial. Habían decidido comprarse algo nuevo para la fiesta para la cual quedaban tres días.

Entraron en una de las tiendas y comenzaron a buscar. Hikari tardó poco tiempo en encontrar el vestido ideal a diferencia de Yoley que tuvo que probarse por lo menos diez vestidos para poder elegir el que más le gustaba. Tras media hora de probadores, ambas jóvenes salieron con sus compras y decidieron ir a tomar algo para descansar.

Entraron en un café y ambas pidieron un capuchino. Y siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa. Pero, en un momento determinado, la peli morada se quedó mirando a través de la ventana que había a su lado y observaba las personas que pasaban por la calle.

-¿Qué ocurre Yoley?

-No es nada, creo que es una tontería –dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su acompañante.

-Sea lo que sea sabes que me lo puedes decir.

-De hecho, tiene que ver contigo –la castaña prestó aún más atención-. Durante estos años me he hecho más observadora y me he dado cuenta de que algo te ocurre. Quiero decir, que algo te pasa con T.k.

La joven quedó sorprendida ante la deducción de su amiga. Hacía años era muy despistada y solo se enteraba de aquello que era evidente, pero, por lo visto, ahora le sería más difícil engañarla.

-No tienes por qué contármelo pero yo creo que lo que ocurre no tiene que ver con estas semanas que llevas aquí, sino con cuando estabas aquí, antes de irte a Nueva York. Vuestra despedida no fue como ninguno lo imaginaba y vuestro reencuentro fue muy frío.

Fue el turno de la Yagami de mirar por la ventana. ¿Tan evidente era? Bueno, como no iba a serlo si durante muchos años Takeru y ella habían sido mejores amigos e inseparables.

-Ahora eres tú la que no necesitas contármelo si no quieres –sonrió tímidamente la mayor.

-Te lo explicaría –acabó hablando Kari-, pero si te digo la verdad ni siquiera he hablado con él sobre lo que ocurrió hace tres años. Solo sé que lo que ocurrió nos alejó y, por lo menos, a mí me hirió. Pero todavía, no tengo claro que es lo que verdad pasó. Tal vez algún día todo se aclare.

* * *

Quedaban cinco minutos para que se acabara la última clase del día. T.k se encontraba distraído en su clase de filosofía. Era una asignatura que no le llamaba la atención, pero que no se le daba nada mal.

Suspiró. Por algún motivo se sentía más cansado de lo habitual y no tenía muchas ganas de ir al entrenamiento de baloncesto, cosa extraña en él.

Desvió su mirada hacia un par de asientos delante de él y a su derecha. Desde el día en el que Kari había sufrido aquel trance no había vuelto a hablar con ella a solas. Siempre tenía que haber alguien para poder entablar una conversación, sino esta se reducía a un "Buenos días", "Hola" y "Adiós".

Se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de hablar con ella y arreglar todo. Lo intentaría, sí, y la fecha marcada era aquel sábado para el que quedaban dos días. Pasara lo que pasara se prometió que no saldría de ella sin arreglar con ella.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases lo despertó de su ensoñación. Guardó tranquilamente sus cosas y acompañado por Haru, un compañero de clase y de baloncesto, fueron al gimnasio para su entrenamiento.

Apenas intercambiaron unas palabras porque T.k seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, decidió que hablaría con Kari ya que no era capaz de esperar al sábado.

* * *

Takeru observaba a las chicas que ya salían de su entrenamiento, esperando a que saliera Hikari. Necesitaba hablar con ella y solucionar todo.

A simple vista todas habían salido ya, bueno, todas menos Kari. Transcurrieron cinco minutos más y la castaña no había aparecido y decidió entrar. Las luces estaban apagadas, lo que le extrañó. Las encendió y vio la mochila de su amiga. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Algo iba mal.

Decidió ir hacia el vestuario femenino que estaba al otro lado del gimnasio. Cuando llegó intentó abrir la puerta, pero no pudo.

Era extraño. Nunca nadie cerraba las puertas por dentro. Tampoco creía que a Kari le gustara ahora encerrarse, le gustaba muy poco quedarse encerrada en lugares de poca confianza.

-¿Kari? –el eco del gimnasio le devolvió su propia voz.

Agudizó más sus oídos en busca de una respuesta. De repente escuchó algo. Era un sonido débil que provenía del otro lado de la puerta. Intentó volver a abrirla pero no pudo. Sabiendo que era su amiga la que estaba al otro lado, dio una gran patada a la puerta y está se abrió, dejándole ver una imagen que encogió su corazón.

Hikari Yagami estaba en frente de él, sentada en el suelo y agarrando sus piernas con sus bazos. Su mirada estaba perdida, sin ningún brillo, y de sus ojos se desprendían lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas para, finalmente, estrellarse contra su ropa.

Corrió hacia ella, y se puso a su altura. Estaba fría.

-Kari…

Escuchó atentamente. La castaña estaba susurrando algo, pero solo consiguió entender la palabra "dolor".

-Vamos Kari, no me asustes –la chica parecía no darse cuenta de que allí estaba el rubio y su mirada estaba perdida-. Hika… -tocó la mejilla de la joven con su mano y como reacción la chica cerró los ojos.

Pocos segundos después los volvió a abrir y se encontró con la mirada azul. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todavía estaba en los vestuarios del gimnasio. Sin que T.k se diera cuenta guardó algo en su bolsillo.

El rubio se levantó y extendió su brazo para ayudar a que se levantara. Kari tomó su mano y se levantó, limpió los restos de sus lágrimas, tomó su mochila y abandonaron el vestuario. Sin mediar palabra salieron del gimnasio. Era un silencio absoluto entre ellos, interrumpido por los sonidos de la ciudad, que ninguno de los dos quería romper.

De repente, fue la menor de los Yagami la que se paró, mientras el rubio dio un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta. Cuando lo hizo no se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

-Creo que mereces una explicación.

El joven se dio la vuelta y la miró. Observó que en sus ojos se marcaba el miedo.

-Si no quieres, no hace falta.

-Quiero hacerlo. Takeru…

-Por favor Kari, no me llames Takeru. –dijo, ya que tan solo las personas que tan solo eran poco conocidas para él lo llamaban así.

-T.k… alguien o algo me está llamando.

El chico procesó las palabras. Le eran tan familiares.

-¿El mar oscuro?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Después añadió:

-Es algo distinto. Tiene más fuerza y que yo entrara en trance aquel día y hoy haya quedado paralizada es por su poder. Pero, no sé que es.

-Le diremos a Izzy que investigue. Si es como dices algo debe estar ocurriendo y, tal vez, el mundo digital nos de pistas sobre que te ocurre.

-No.. no quiero preocuparlos. Además, no podemos entrar en el mundo digital.

-¿Lo has intentado?

-Si… varias veces.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio. Por la mente del rubio comenzaron a pasar imágenes del mar oscuro. Ese maldito lugar al que había sido llevada Kari años atrás, aunque su amiga dijera que no, parecía sospechoso. Algo ocurría y descubriría lo que pasaba antes de que a su amiga le pasara algo.

-Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Se acercó a la chica en cuya mirada podía ver que seguía existiendo cierto miedo. Finalmente, la abrazó y ella correspondió.

-No te dejaré sola –le dijo, lo que provocó una sonrisa en la castaña.

-Siempre que lo quiera el destino –dijo en un susurro la joven lo que provocó que el Takaishi no pudiera escucharlo.

* * *

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review y me alegro que les interese este fic. :) **

**Espero que os guste este capítulo y ya dentro de nada aparecerá el mundo digital.**

**Creo que actualizaré la próxima semana, pero no hagan mucho caso a lo que digo :D**

**Cuídense! ^^**

**Feliz Navidad para todos! **


	4. IV

**-IV-**

"_Me gustan más los sueños del futuro que la historia del pasado." (Thomas Jefferson)_

* * *

_-¡Ven¡- un niño de unos ocho años se acercó hacia donde su amigo se encontraba-. ¿Qué crees que son?_

_-No tengo ni idea –dijo el otro cogiendo uno de los dos extraños aparatos que habían encontrad._

_Su amigo cogió el otro y al instante comenzaron a brillar._

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué brilla?_

_-Me siento extraño._

_Ambos niños se tomaron de la mano y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el paisaje en freten de ellos había cambiado. Ante ellos aparecía un bosque._

Kari se despertó y miró su despertador. A los pocos minutos volvió a sumirse en sus sueños.

* * *

Frente al tocador de la pequeña Yagami se encontraban la propietaria de esa habitación y su amiga peli morada. La castaña parecía estar ya lista y peinaba a su amiga mientras esta se maquillaba.

-Matt nos va a matar, ¿lo sabes? –dijo sonriendo la menor.

-No me lo recuerdes. Todo porque me he quedado dormida y a mi hermana se le ha olvidado despertarme.

En aquel momento Kari acabó de hacerle un moño a su amiga. Yolei acabó de darse una sombra roja y se levantó.

-Ya estamos –dijo dirigiéndose a un espejo que se encontraba en la habitación.

Yolei llevaba puesto un vestido rojo de tirantes pocos centímetros por encima de la rodilla y lo acompañaba con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo tono que el vestido.

La castaña recogió un par de cosas para no dejar muy desordenada la habitación. Buscó un bolso dentro de su armario y guardó un par de cosas.

-¡Ey, mira!

Ante la llamada de su amiga se giró y se encontró con un flash.

-Eso no vale, no me lo esperaba –dijo mientras se dirigía a su amiga-. Debes borrarla.

-Ni loca. Te ves adorable –afirmó la mayor giñándole un ojo-. Eres lo que cualquier chico desea.

-No digas tonterías Yolei, y vámonos.

-Espera cinco segundos. No estaría mal una foto juntas para recordar este día.

Dicho y hecho. La castaña tomó su cámara, puso el temporizador y se situó junto a su amiga en espera de que saltara el flash.

-Deberías llevarte la cámara. ¡Ah! Y que no se olvide el D-3, es costumbre llevarlo en ocasiones así. Nos hace recordar buenos momentos.

Kari se volvió a girar en dirección del armario y sacó de una de sus prendas el D-3. Esto le pareció extraño a Yolei, pero decidió que no era momento de preguntar. Ya lo haría más tarde.

Se despidieron de los padres de Kari y salieron a la calle en dirección en casa de Matt que no se encontraba muy lejos, tan solo a un par de manzanas. El motivo de la fiesta era que ahora volvían a estar los 12 elegidos. Podía celebrarla ya que su padre estaba en Tokio en una feria de las comunicaciones con un compañero y estaría fuera todo el fin de semana.

Diez minutos más tarde, las dos jóvenes llegaron a su destino y llamaron al timbre. Dentro se podía escuchar música, aunque sonaba bastante baja. La puerta se abrió y la melena alborotada del mayor de los Yagami apareció. Dejó pasar a Yolei y abrazó a su hermana por lo hombros.

-Habéis tardado más de lo que me dijiste, hermanita. –la voz de Tai sonaba ya algo extraña y Kari se dio cuenta de que en la otra mano llevaba un vaso casi vacío de lo que a ella le parecía ron con cola.

-Y yo pensaba que no empezaríais a beber tan pronto.

-Son las once, tampoco es tan pronto. Además, esto no es nada y la noches es joven –afirmó un Tai sonriente.

Durante su conversación ya habían entrado en la sala de estar donde se encontraban todos. La mayoría habían fijado su mirado a los dos hermanos cuando entraron en escena, aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta. Pero, acabaron centrando sus miradas y sus conversaciones en otros asuntos. Todos salvo uno.

-Sírvete algo y disfruta.

Tai quitó su brazo de alrededor de su hermana y se fue a hablar con Izzy que estaba hablando con Codi. Kari lo observó y sonrió, aquel chico nunca cambiaría. Siguió su consejo y fue en busca de algo que tomar.

-Buenas noches, Kari –la saludó una voz alegre.

-Buenas noches, Mimi –contestó mientras se servía vodka negro con coca-cola y después fijó su mirada en su amiga-. Estás preciosa Mimi.

El comentario hizo sonrojarse a la Tachikawa. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido ajustado de palabra de honor bastantes centímetros por encima de la rodilla, con unos taconazos negros.

-Deberías dejar tu dispositivo con el resto –dijo mientras señalaba la mesita de café en medio de la sala en la que se encontraban todos los dispositivos de sus amigos-. Después de tres años es la primera vez que los veremos todos juntos.

Kari hizo caso, lo sacó de su bolso y lo dejó junto al de sus amigos. Después, dejó su bolso por ahí y comenzó a hablar con alguno de sus amigos: Joe, Ken, Sora, Codi, Davis.

En un momento determinado empezó a sonar una canción y Yolei, Mimi y Sora se volvieron locas y se pusieron a bailar en mitad de la habitación. Kari sonrió al verlas y no sintió que alguien se acercaba detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué no te unes a ellas? –la joven dio un leve salto al escuchar aquella voz-. Lo tuyo es bailar.

-Lo que menos me apetece a estas horas y tras haberme bebido un par de copas es bailar –dijo mientras se volteó a ver a T.k -. Ya paso muchas horas bailando.

-¿No se supone que si es lo que más te gusta nunca te cansas de ello?

-No me canso de bailar, pero mis pies lo sufren.

El rubio se rió ante la contestación de su amiga. Y le señaló el balcón, ella asintió y salieron cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

La brisa azotó el pelo de la Yagami, que a diferencia de tres años atrás era largo y caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. Observaban la Odaiba nocturna, en la que a las 2 de la mañana pocas luces de edificios se mantenían encendidas. Ella estaba agarrando el barandal mientras él se recargaba sobre él. El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos durante un buen rato.

-Estás preciosa Kari –dijo en casi un susurro que provocó un gran sonrojo en la castaña, que tan solo pudo contestar con un bajito "gracias".

Hikari llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro que llegaba bastantes centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. Además, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negros.

Takeru llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de manga corta, con los primeros botones abiertos y unos pantalones marrones oscuros.

La brisa hacía revolotear el pelo de la castaña y T.k tomó un mechón del pelo de la joven y lo puso tras su oreja. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando. Otra vez azul contra color miel. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero estaban tan perdidos en sus miradas que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

-Creo –comenzó el rubio- que debemos hablar sobre lo que paso hace tres años.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento.

-Es el único.

-Todo está claro. Me hubiera quedado, pero me dejaste ir.

-No podía atarte a mí. Tu pasión es el baile y yo no podía hacer que desaprovecharas esa oportunidad por mí. No era justo.

-Te prefería a ti que al baile –dijo en un susurro la castaña y aquellas palabras le dolieron al rubio-. Me dijiste que me querías, que era lo mejor de tu vida y que no me dejarías ir. Pero mentiste T.k, me apartaste de ti y durante tres años he estado lejos.

T.k pasó su mano por su pelo alborotado desesperadamente. La había dejado escapar hacia tres años. Él no lo vio como un error, quería lo mejor para ella pero, al parecer, no eligió lo que más le había gustado a su amiga.

Miró el rostro de Kari. Podía ver a aquella chica que había estado con él desde su primera aventura hasta que se fue a Nueva York. Sin embargo, no dudaba que había cambiado, y mucho en bastantes sentidos.

Al no obtener respuesta la joven se dirigió a la puerta para volverse a integrar en la fiesta, pero una mano tomó su brazo y miró a su propietario.

-Reconozco que cometí un gran error que llevo sufriendo durante el día que subiste a aquel vuelo –dijo con una mirada decidida-. Espero que algún día me perdones, Kari. Y me gustaría saber tu respuesta si te digo que te sigo queriendo incluso más de lo que te quería hace tres años. ¿Me dejarías entrar en tu vida?

La castaña se encontraba estática ante las palabras de T.k. Ella había estado tres años sufriendo porque no lo tenía a su lado y le había parecido que le había dado lo mismo que ella se fuera tan lejos. Pero ahora que sabía aquello no era capaz de hablar, decirle a aquel chico que a pesar del tiempo que habían estado alejados, ella no había dejado de quererle como lo había hecho desde un principio.

Habían pasado varios minutos y T.k no había recibido ninguna respuesta. Ya había soltado el brazo de su amiga y la observaba cada vez menos esperanzado.

-Yo… -acabó reaccionando la castaña.

-¡Chicos, venid! –Matt exaltado había abierto la puerta y llamado su atención. Parecía preocupado y los dos le hicieron caso, desviando su atención sobre otro asunto.

Entraron en el salón y se sorprendieron de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todos los dispositivos estaban brillando con una gran intensidad. Matt se dirigió hacia su habitación y miró su ordenador. Estaba brillando.

-Debemos ir. El mundo digital puede correr algún peligro –afirmó decididamente el portador del emblema del valor. Todos cogieron sus respectivos dispositivos y se dirigieron al ordenador, siendo, finalmente, succionados por este.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintieron que chocaban contra un suelo frío pero mullido.

-¡Buenas noches, jóvenes elegidos!

Todos levantaron sus cabezas hacia la dirección de la que provenía la voz y allí se encontraba el anciano que les había ayudado en numerosas ocasiones.

-¡Genai! –gritaron alegres.

Mimi se acercó rápidamente hacia él y le dio un abrazo. Lo mismo hicieron las otras tres chicas, mientras que los chicos se limitaron a saludarlo.

-Debemos irnos de aquí, no es un buen lugar para hablar.

Genai comenzó a andar y todos le siguieron extrañados. Izzy llegó a su lado y le preguntó que ocurría, pero el anciano se negó a hablar todavía.

Todos siguieron ansiosos y silenciosamente a Genai que no les había vuelto a dirigir una palabra. Tras veinte minutos de caminata comenzaron a observar lo que parecía un castillo. Minutos después se encontraban freten al castillo, que parecía tener algunas secciones derruidas.

Una vez dentro Genai les pidió que se acomodasen en una serie de sofás que estaban junto a una chimenea con un espléndido fuego.

El anciano se sentó en el sofá del medio junto a Tai e Izzy y centró su mirada en el ardiente fuego.

-Os hemos vuelto a llamar, jóvenes elegidos. Un mal ha renacido y cada día que pasa es más peligroso para este mundo y también para el vuestro. ¿No habéis sentido nada?

Todos negaron con la cabeza y centro su mirada en Kari, que tenía la mirada pérdida en la pared de enfrente. El anciano entendió que ocurría.

-Si pudimos con los amos oscuros y Apocalymon podremos contra nuestros enemigos ahora –dijo Tai mientras sonreía.

-No adelantes acontecimientos elegido del valor. Esta vez vuestro enemigo es mucho más poderoso que los amos oscuros y no viene solo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Más poderoso que los amos oscuros o Apocalymon? Para ellos era prácticamente imposible.

-¿Estás seguro, Genai? –preguntó Sora, a lo que el viejo asintió-. A qué te refieres con que no viene solo.

-Ha resucitado a los caídos. Distintos digimons han visto a Piedmon, Puppetmon y Myotismon.

Todos estaban asombrados y algunos comenzaron a tener miedo. Volverían a luchar contra sus antiguos enemigos y la anterior vez les había contado mucho.

-Suponemos que también habrá renacido al resto, aunque no lo sabemos con total seguridad.

Silencio. Tan solo se podía oír el sonido del fuego y el respirar. Cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando y temiendo las batallas que se avecinaban.

-¿Cómo? –tras cinco minutos de silencio fue la pequeña Yagami la que habló y la mirada de todos fue a parar a ella-. ¿Cómo se puede resucitar a alguien de la muerte? ¿El poder de la oscuridad tiene tanto poder como para hacerlo?

-Así es joven elegida de la luz. El poder de la oscuridad es tan poderoso que está reuniendo a los digimons más poderosos que han existido a lo largo de los tiempos para enfrentarse contra vosotros, los elegidos.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Tai desesperado.

-Cálmate Tai. Si pudisteis acabar años atrás con ellas y nosotros pudimos acabar con otros digimons, podremos volver a acabar contra ellos. Somos fuertes, nuestros compañeros son fuertes y con ellos, alcanzaremos la victoria.

Todos se quedaron observan a Daivis. No se esperaban un discurso así de su parte y comenzaron a reírse.

-Creo que deberíais ir a ver a vuestros compañeros. Os están esperando ansiosos.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta hacia la que había señalado el anciano.

-Kari, espera.

* * *

**Y aquí está el IV capítulo antes de fin de año. Que suba otro antes de que empiece 2013 es poco probable, pero quien sabe, tal vez me llegue la inspiración. :D**

**Esté capítulo es más largo que los anteriores y bueno, se perfectamente como va a continuar y finalizar este fic (tal vez no sea un final en el que todos sean felices...)**

**Le agradezco millones de veces a aquellas personas que se han molestado en dejar su review, gracias a ellos continuo esta historia :)**

**Gracias también a aquellos que también leen esta historia, pero no dejan ningún comentario.**

**Por último, FELIZ NAVIDAD y FELIZ AÑO! **

**Pasénlo genial con sus familias y, sobre todo, cuidense. ^^**


	5. V

**-V-**

* * *

"_La luz está hecha para todos los ojos, pero no todos los ojos están hechos para la luz" (Alemania)_

* * *

-Kari, espera.

La mencionada se paró mientras observaba como el resto de sus compañeros salían de la habitación. Se quedó a solas con Gennai quien la miraba expectante.

-¿Algo que debas contarme? –ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza-. A mí no me mientes, Hikari. Sé que tú ya sabías que ocurría algo en el mundo digital y que has intentado entrar, aunque no has podido hasta ahora.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Has sentido cosas que dejan helado tu corazón, te dejan paralizada y te hacen sentir miedo –ella le miraba misteriosamente-. Esta batalla, querida elegida de la luz, no será igual que las anteriores, sobre todo para ti. La oscuridad te busca y eres su único objetivo. Hay algo en ti que necesitan para conseguir su fin y lo intentarán por todos los medios, así que debes cuidarte.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan, señor Gennai?

-Tu poder, pequeña –el anciano se movió hacia la chimenea y tomó una caja.-. Tómala, pero no dejes que caiga en poder de la oscuridad.

Kari abrió la caja y se encontró con lo que parecía ser un collar. La examinó detenidamente. Era una cadena de plata bastante antigua y tenía un colgante con una forma extraña. Tocó el colgante y este comenzó a brillar y la forma que apareció dejó sorprendida a la chica.

-¿Por qué ha aparecido la forma de mi emblema? –el anciano rió ante la pregunta de la joven.

-Lo que tienes en la mano es el primer emblema de la luz, Kari. La única diferencia es la forma, pero lo que representa es lo mismo.

Hikari observaba maravillada aquel collar. Era toda una reliquia y ahora ella lo poseía.

-Póntelo. El colgante es de un material que solo se puede hallar en el mundo digital, no hay nada parecido en vuestro mundo.

-Es increíble –dijo tras ponérselo y continuar observándolo.

-Deberías reunirte con tus compañeros, hay una amiga tuya que te ha echado mucho de menos. –la joven castaña sonrió al anciano.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta para abandonar la habitación, tomó el pomo de la puerta y se paró.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es una tontería, no tiene importancia.

-A veces lo que pensamos que son tonterías son verdades, pero vete a ver a Gatomon ya.

La castaña asintió y salió bajo la atenta mirada de Gennai. El anciano suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Se sentía inquieto. Aquella chica, la elegida de la luz, era probablemente la que más había sufrido desde que sabía que era una elegida y ahora tendría que hacer frente a una guerra por su supervivencia.

-Espero que tú seas capaz, Hikari –susurró a la vacía habitación.

* * *

La castaña se dirigió hacia la habitación de la que provenían las voces felices de sus compañeros. Abrió silenciosamente la puerta, pero Gatomon se dio cuenta enseguida y corrió hacia su compañera quien la tomó entre sus brazos.

-¡Karii! Te echaba de menos –dijo feliz la gata.

-Y yo a ti.

-Has tardado mucho, pensaba que no vendrías.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir? Te he echado de menos mucho tiempo.

La castaña se sentó junto a su hermano quien la observaba. Todos estaban sumidos en una alegre conversación, pero por los pensamientos de Hikari pasaban las palabras del anciano.

-¿Para qué te necesitaba Gennai? –preguntó en un susurro Gatomon.

-Nada de importancia –respondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y acariciaba a la gata.

Sin embargo, el menor de los rubios vio que aquella sonrisa era falsa y que algo atormentaba a su amiga.

* * *

Anochecía en el mundo digital y Gennai les indicó que contaban con habitaciones para cada uno de ellos y con ropa limpia. Sobre todo, las chicas se lo agradecieron pues continuaban con sus vestidos y descalzas.

Hikari y Gatomon entraron en una del segundo piso. Era bastante amplia. Una cama de matrimonio con una bonita colcha verde y varios cojines, un escritorio con una silla, un armario y una puerta que llevaba a un baño.

Lo primero que hizo la castaña fue dirigirse al armario para coger ropa limpia. Gatomon la observó detenidamente.

-Te siento distinta Kari.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó sorprendida la Yagami.

-Me ocultas algo, ¿verdad?

-No, tan solo me siento inquieta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por lo que te ha dicho Gennai? –la gata no recibió respuesta de su compañera así que continuó-. Gennai me fue a buscar y me explicó el riesgo que corre este mundo, pero, también el riesgo de que tú estes aquí. Por eso, Kari, llevo tiempo entrenándome, para ser más fuerte y poder capaz de protegerte.

-Eres la mejor, Gatomon – Kari abrazó a su amiga-. Pero te tienes que preocupar también por ti, no solo soy yo y este mundo, tú también corres un gran riesgo y no quiero que te pase nada a ti.

-Digas lo que digas, te protegeré aunque me convierta en datos digitales.

-Nunca dejaré que ocurra eso.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por las ventanas despertando a algunos de los elegidos, mientras otros seguían durmiendo como bebés.

Hikari se levantó con bastantes ánimos y al ver que su compañera descansaba plácidamente se duchó, se cambió y salió de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras encontró a Mimi sentada en los últimos escalones acompañada de Palmon, aunque ambas se mantenían en silencio. Se sentó junto a ella y vio que en su rostro había preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mimi? – la portadora de la inocencia se sorprendió de ver a la menor a su lado, no se había dado cuenta de que se había sentado con ella, a diferencia que su digimon.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que algo no va a salir bien? –Kari asintió con la cabeza-. Tengo miedo, esto no va a acabar bien, lo presiento.

-Ya verás que todo acabará bien. Somos los niños elegidos, hemos pasado por esto antes y esta vez no será diferente. Solo tenemos que ser fuertes –Mimi observó la decisión de su amiga.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Si pudimos proteger nuestro mundo y éste no veo que no sea posible esta vez. Debes ser fuerte, nos tienes aquí a todos para ayudarte.

-Así es, Mimi. Soy tu compañera y estoy aquí para protegerte, nada te ocurrirá, te lo prometo.

-Palmon… - la Tachikawa abrazó a su compañera y recordó su primera despedida del mundo digital.

La elegida de la luz observaba melancólicamente la escena. Todo esto por la luz, por ella, por su emblema. El resto no tenía porque sufrir.

- _La oscuridad te busca y eres su único objetivo_- Kari recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho Gennai la noche anterior.

Se levantó y se fue decidida ante la mirada de Mimi. Esta se dio cuenta de que Kari había crecido mucho y que era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella nunca llegaría a ser.

* * *

La castaña entró en la habitación y se encontró con T.k, Yolei, Cody, Joe, Matt, Izzy y Sora desayunando.

-Buenos días –saludó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Recibió la misma respuesta de todos, se sentó y comenzó a desayunar con sus compañeros mientras hablaban tranquilamente.

La castaña observó que Gennai estaba fuera, así que nada más acabar se levantó y salió fuera. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que T.k salía tras ella.

Se dirigió decidida hacia Gennai hasta quedar a escasos paso de él.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

El viejo se dio la vuelta para mirarla y la observó sonriendo.

-No es el mejor momento para hablar, Hikari.

-Claro que lo es –dijo seriamente.

-Yo creo que no. Parece ser que tu amigo T.k quiere hablar contigo, creo que deberías hablar con él.

La castaña se giró y se encontró al rubio tras ella.

-No creo que lo que me tengas que contar sea tan importante, ¿verdad?

La castaña asintió y se dirigió en la dirección en la que estaba T.k, pero no se paró junto a él, sino que continuó andando sin rumbo alguno. Este la siguió a la joven sin entender que pasaba.

-Espera Kari –dijo tomándola del brazo para que parase-. ¿Adónde vas tan deprisa?

-Necesito pensar, me vale cualquier lugar alejado de todos.

-Entonces se donde podemos ir –el rubio sonrió y tomó de la mano a la castaña, empujándola con él.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás.

La castaña sintió sus mejillas arder al ver que su mano la tenía cogida el rubio. Observó que el chico sonreía y seguía andando aislado del resto del mundo.

Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño lago a bastante distancia del castillo de Gennai.

-Esto es precioso –decía la castaña mientras observaba el paisaje.

Era un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas y rodeado de hierba y pequeñas flores de colores vivos.

-¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?

-Ayer Patamos me contó muchas cosas y una de ellas era donde está este lugar. Le gusta venir con Gatomon.

La castaña avanzó un poco más hacia la orilla del lago seguida del rubio.

-Se respira paz y libertad en este lugar –el rubio la observó y se sentó en la hierba-. Se encuentran pocos lugares así.

-Sobre todo en nuestro mundo.

Ella asintió y se sentó junto a él. Estaban en silencio escuchando la naturaleza. Él la observaba, quería grabarla en su mente y nunca olvidarla.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte –la castaña giró su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos-. ¿Qué tenías que hablar tan urgentemente con Gennai?

-Nada… –dijo en un susurro la castaña-. No es nada, es tan solo una tontería.

-No lo creo. Como tampoco es una tontería lo que te dijera anoche. ¿Qué ocurre, Kari? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Él sabía que yo había sentido que el digimundo estaba en peligro, nada más.

-No creo que sea solo eso, ¿me equivoco?

La castaña lo observó. No ganaría el juego porque T.k la conocía perfectamente y sabía si le ocurría algo o no. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió de vuelta al castillo casi corriendo, pero el portador de la esperanza había reaccionado rápidamente y había evitado que la castaña saliera corriendo.

-Sabes que no me puedes mentir, Kari. Te estás guardando muchas cosas para ti y no debes hacer eso.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Takeru –tiró del agarre de su amigo, pero este la apretó más evitando que se escapara.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte y protegerte, deberías confiar en mí.

-No debes protegerme a mí, sino a ti mismo.

-No puedo hacerlo, hay algo que me impide dejar de protegerte y cuidarte.

-Pues acaba con ello.

-No es tan fácil acabar con el amor, Kari.

La castaña se quedó estática y no encontró una respuesta para aquello. Solo miraba los ojos azules de su amigo. De pronto, sintió los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos, lo que le sorprendió, pero acabó correspondiéndole. Comenzó siendo un beso calmado, pero cada vez había más pasión en él. Aquella era la muestra de lo que se estaban guardando, del amor que dentro de ellos seguía existiendo y que no podían seguir guardando.

De repente, Kari se apartó y salió corriendo asustada. El rubio cerró los ojos, aquella chica seguía huyendo de él, pero le quedaba el consuelo de que le había correspondido el beso.

* * *

La castaña llegó corriendo al castillo, abrió la puerta y ante la mirada de todos atravesó rápidamente la habitación y subió las escaleras en dirección de su habitación para encerrarse en ella.

Todos se miraron extrañados y fue Tai quien subió a hablar con su hermana, pero no recibió respuesta al otro lado de la habitación. Tras varios minutos de intentos, volvió a bajar y, minutos más tarde era Takeru quien entraba y ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos siguió su camino hacia un lugar indeterminado.

* * *

-Veo que ya has salido de tu habitación.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo Gennai.

-¿Estás segura que lo quieres hacer con Gatomon presente?

-Sí -el anciano asintió y la observó mientras esperaba que hablara-. ¿La oscuridad solo me busca a mí?

-Así es. ¿Por qué?

-He tomado una decisión –Gatomon miró a su compañera y asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-¿Cuál es?

-Es mejor que nadie la sepa.

-Sea lo que sea hazlo bien, Hikari.

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde el resto de sus amigos cenaban. Ella se sentó junto a su hermano mientras la observaban todos. Poco después llegó Gennai y se incorporó. La cena se hizo amena entre charlas y las bromas de Tai y Davis. Kari observaba detenidamente a cada uno ellos y sonrió al darse cuenta de todos los años desde sus aventuras y de lo amigos que se habían vuelto.

-Ellos no merecen esto -pensó la castaña.

* * *

La noche hacia presencia y el castillo parecía dormir también. Sin embargo, algo estaba ocurriendo y tan solo el edificio era consciente de lo que ocurría. Bueno, el castillo y alguien más.

-Cumple lo que quieres hacer, Hikari –susurró una voz.

* * *

**Y después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a aparecer. Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Debo deciros que no actualizaré muy seguido debido a los estudios, comienzo los examenes y hasta el mes de marzo no acabo. Intentaré escribir en el tiempo que tenga libre, pero tardaré. Siento las molestias.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejáis, me ayudan a seguir.**

**Y gracias a Black Gatomon2 por su PM mostrando su opinión sobre el inicio de esta historia. **

**Por último, espero que todos estéis bien, así que CUIDAROS!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! :)**


	6. VI

**-VI-**

"_Cuando la situación es adversa y la esperanza poca, las determinaciones drásticas son las más seguras." (Tito Livio)_

* * *

El reloj digital del mayor de los Yagami marcaba la una del mediodía. Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo silbando una alegre canción. De repente, se paró frente a la habitación de su hermana, dejó de silbar y llamó a la puerta.

-Buenos días, dormilona.

Sin embargo no hubo ninguna respuesta al otro lado. Tai repitió la acción y volvió a recibir la misma repuesta, silencio.

Extrañado de que su hermana no estuviera despierta a esas horas y de no recibir ninguna respuesta, abrió la puerta. Se encontró la habitación totalmente vacía, con la cama hecha perfectamente. Se dirigió al baño, pero tampoco había nadie.

Salió de la habitación y volvió al salón donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros y sus digimons.

-¿Estáis seguros de que ninguno de vosotros ha visto a Kari? –preguntó preocupado.

-Ya te hemos dicho que no la hemos visto en toda la mañana –respondió el rubio mayor-. ¿No estaba en su habitación?

-No –la respuesta de Tai le llamó la atención a T.k.-. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto a Gatomon?

-No –negó Hawkmon-. Suele ser de las primeras en levantarse pero todavía no la hemos visto en toda la mañana.

Todos miraron la preocupación del primer líder. Aunque su hermana ya había crecido, él la seguía sobreprotegiendo como cuando tenía ocho años, la pequeña y enfermiza Kari.

-¿Le has preguntado a Gennai? –preguntó Agumon.

-Sí. Tampoco la ha visto.

El rubio menor se levantó de pronto de su asiento al fondo de la habitación y salió por la puerta principal haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. Preocupados, todos salieron tras él.

-¿Adónde va? –preguntó Davis saliendo por la puerta.

Vieron que el rubio se acercaba a Gennai rápidamente y se acercaron ellos también. Gennai estaba podando un par de extrañas plantas con unas flores grandes y azules.

-¿Dónde está? –dijo enfurecido Takeru.

Con calma el señor Gennai se dio la vuelta y enfrentó al enfurecido elegido de la esperanza. Observó que el resto se encontraban a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Dónde está quien? –preguntó inocentemente.

-No me vengas con esas Gennai –empezó a gritar el rubio-. Ayer Kari necesitaba hablar contigo y ahora sabes dónde está.

-Es verdad, ayer ella necesitaba hablar conmigo, pero no sé donde se encuentra.

La eterna paciencia del Takaishi desapareció y tomó a Gennai del cuello de su raro abrigo. Todos se asustaron y Tai y Matt se acercaron rápidamente para que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

-Tranquilízate, T.k. A lo mejor ella está por ahí, dando una vuelta junto a Gatomon.

-No, Tai. No es así –el castaño pudo ver en los ojos azules del menor una expresión de desesperación-. ¿Dónde está, Gennai? –volvió a gritar.

-No lo sé, jóvenes elegidos –sintió que el rubio le apretaba más que antes-. Ella se fue, pero no sé a dónde.

T.k soltó a Gennai. Todos lo miraron de forma interrogante y en parte se sintió intimidado por las miradas de algunos de ellos.

-¿Cómo que se fue, señor Gennai? –preguntó Matt en esta ocasión.

-Anoche, mientras todos dormían, ella y Gatomon salieron del castillo.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¡Mi hermana no se puede haber ido!

Sora se acercó a su novio y trató de relajarlo. El señor Gennai entró en el castillo y todos le siguieron. El anciano se sentó en uno de los sofás y todos los elegidos hicieron lo mismo, excepto Tai.

-Me puedes decir que es eso de que mi hermana se fue anoche.

-Es muy simple, Taichi. Ella decidió seguir sola.

-Eso es una tontería, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso? -preguntó Yolei-. La conozco muy bien, ella no se iría sin más.

-A lo mejor no la conoces también como crees. –la cara de la pelimorada se transformó ante las palabras del señor Gennai.

-¿Cómo que no conozco a mi amiga? –casi gritó, aunque Ken la consiguió relajar cogiendo su mano.

-Ella ha cambiado, ayer me lo demostró –esta vez fue Mimi quien intervino.

-No –aquella palabra resonó en la habitación y todos miraron al Takaishi que tenía entre sus brazos a Patamon-. Ella no ha cambiado, Kari hubiera hecho esto antes.

-¿De verdad lo crees, Takeru? –preguntó el anciano.

-Sí. Se ha ido porque nos quiere proteger, ¿verdad? –el anciano sonrió. A aquel chico no le podría engañar tan fácilmente como al resto. Incluso Tai era más fácil de engañar en aspectos relacionados con su hermana-. Kari se ha ido porque piensa que no deberíamos de estar aquí, porque solo la buscan a ella.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Las palabras resonaban en la mente de todos.

-Así es, joven elegido de la esperanza. Se ha ido para protegeros porque es el único objetivo de la oscuridad y pensaba que era egoísta y peligroso meteros en esto.

El anciano se levantó y se integró más adentro del castillo. Tai le dio un puñetazo a una de las mesas de la habitación y dijo cuantas veces pudo la palabra "mierda".

Media hora después, T.k se levantó y salió al exterior junto a su compañero. Caminó en la misma dirección que ayer lo había hecho con su amiga.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Sí –afirmó la castaña-. Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, es injusto para ellos. No nos hemos enfrentado a nada tan peligroso como esto.

-Por eso, Kari. Tal vez necesites su ayuda.

-Tal vez, pero lo creo que lo mejor es esto. No quiero que les pase algo. ¿Qué te parece si descansamos por aquí?

-Me parece bien. Llevamos andando durante horas, es prácticamente imposible que nos encuentren ahora –la castaña asintió con la cabeza y se sentó apoyándose en un árbol-. Dentro de un rato iré a buscar algo de comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

El frondoso bosque las ocultaría, al menos por ahora. Tenían un plan y lo ejecutarían en cuanto pudieran. Solo esperaban que saliera bien.

* * *

-¿Estás bien, T.k?

-Sí…

Patamon y Takeru estaban solos junto a la orilla del lago. Habían estado en silencio durante mucho tiempo y el digimon alado había decidido hablar.

-Ella estará bien –el digimon consiguió captar la atención de su amigo-. Ella es fuerte, no es la niña de antes. Además, acabaremos encontrándola.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-De ti aprendí que había que tener esperanza en las cosas y ahora tengo esperanza en encontrarla. Además, está con Gatomon y es mucho más fuerte de lo que la recuerdas. Hemos estado entrenando, pero ella es la que más ha avanzado.

-Así que esperanza. Tienes razón, no sé por qué me ha pasado esto –afirmó sonriéndole a su compañero.

-Porque la quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

Takeru asintió y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su amigo. Volvía a sonreír porque sabía que volvería a encontrar a Kari.

* * *

-¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó el menor de los elegidos a Izzy y Ken.

-Estamos analizando el mundo digimon y consiguiendo un plano de él. Con suerte podremos encontrar a Kari –explicó Ken.

-¿No creéis que ella no quiere que la encontremos?

Ken e Izzy se voltearon a ver a Cody.

-No me malinterpretéis. No quiero decir que la dejemos sola, pero sí que no vayamos a buscarla hasta que nos necesite de verdad.

-Tal vez tengas razón –respondió el pelirrojo.

* * *

La noche caía ya sobre el mundo digital. Algunos elegidos se habían acostado ya, pero otros seguían merodeando por allí.

-Debes descansar, Tai.

-No puedo, Sora. No sabiendo que mi hermana está sola en un mundo enorme lleno de peligros y de oscuridad.

-Kari es muy fuerte. Tal vez T.k tenga razón en que no ha cambiado, no en algunos aspectos, pero si en otros. Ella se sabe defender mejor que ninguno de nosotros. Ha estado sola en un país extranjero tres años y no le ha pasado nada. Sé que el mundo digital no es igual, pero ella ahora está junto a Gatomon y eso te debería de ofrecer algo de seguridad. La encontraremos, Tai, y podrás comprobar por ti mismo que ella se sabe cuidar sola.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De que ella crezca demasiado, Sora. De que ella ya no me necesite. Sé que se ha hecho mayor pero para mí ella siempre será mi pequeña hermanita y no puedo dejarla sola. Sin embargo, me estoy dando cuenta de que cada vez me necesita menos, de que no acude a mí.

-Tai, ella siempre te necesitará. Cuando le ocurra algo acudirá a ti.

-O a T.k.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Venga Sora. Tal vez sea un poco ciego, pero se nota que se quieren.

-No me imaginaba que te fueras a dar cuenta tú solo de eso. ¿Qué opinas?

-Es un buen chico, pero…

-No empecemos con lo de siempre. No debes amenazarle.

-No lo haré, pero con una condición –dijo el mayor de los Yagami con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cuál?

-Quédate a dormir conmigo.

La pelirroja sonrió ante la petición y la aceptó rápidamente.

* * *

-Una bonita noche, ¿no te parece, Tk?

-No le había sentido llegar, señor Gennai.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

El anciano tomó asiento junto al elegido de la esperanza que estaba sentado en el suelo de una de las terrazas del castillo, apoyando su espalda en la fría piedra de la que estaba hecho el antiguo castillo.

-Siento lo de esta mañana, no quería ser tan brusco con usted –dijo tras un rato de silencio el rubio.

-Es lo que tiene el amor, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Qué sientes ahora mismo?

-Que me falta algo. Que el sol no brilla con la misma intensidad que antes, ni la noche es tan pacífica como era, aunque su recuerdo y el deseo de encontrarla hacen que algo brille dentro de mí. La esperanza sigue brillando, tal vez no como lo hace cuando ella está junto a mí, pero la mantiene viva aunque esté lejos.

-Eres todo un poeta, joven elegido.

-Algo cursi.

-Cada uno expresa lo que siente con las palabras con las que puede. Créeme que muchos desearían poder decirle a alguien lo que me acabas de decir algún día.

El sonido de la noche era lo único que se mantenía entre ellos, hasta que el rubio decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué la dejaste huir?

-Era su decisión. Hace años me entrometí en la decisión de alguien y cometí un grave error. Ella ha hecho lo que le dicta su corazón y tal vez sea lo mejor.

-Tal vez.

-Debes prometerme algo, Takeru.

-Dime.

-Cuando la vuelvas a ver no la dejes escapar, protégela y cuídala. Y lo más importante dile lo que sientes, os queréis y no es justo que estéis separados.

-Se lo prometo, señor Gennai.

-Me voy a descansar, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Ahora mismo voy, señor- el anciano desapareció dejando a solas al rubio.

Era una noche estrellada y el joven observaba las brillantes constelaciones. Le encantaba mirarlas. Años atrás lo había hecho con su amiga en varias ocasiones. Cerró los ojos, se levantó y regresó a su habitación para intentar descansar durante unas horas.

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque, Hikari Yagami observaba el cielo estando tumbada. Junto a ella, Gatomon dormía plácidamente.

Algo estremecía el corazón de la pequeña Yagami. Por su mente pasaron todos sus amigos, sus padres, su hermano y, sobre todo, T.k.

-¿De verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto? –se preguntó a sí misma-. No es el momento de dudar Kari, esto lo haces por ellos.

Agarró el collar con el emblema de la luz con su mano derecha y el sueño le atrapó.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por las ventanas del castillo. Todos parecían dormir, bueno, todos menos el pelirrojo Izumi. Se había quedado toda la noche analizando los datos que obtenía del mundo digital y elaborando el mapa de este. Ahora solo le quedaba ser capaz de encontrar el paradero de la elegida de la luz.

Ken se había ofrecido a ayudarle, pero este se negó y lo mandó a dormir. Al lado del ordenador había una taza donde desde hacía horas no había nada.

-¡Buenos días, Izzy!

-¡Buenos días, T.k!

-¿No has dormido?

-No. He intentado avanzar con esto.

-¿Qué tal va?

-Genial. ¡Ya lo tengo! Solo que introducir estos datos y podremos conocer el paradero de todos los elegidos y de Kari.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó el rubio emocionado. Su amigo le acababa de devolver la esperanza definitivamente-. Eres genial.

-No es para tanto.

Izzy tecleó un par de datos más y pulsó la tecla intro. Una barra apareció en la pantalla mostrando el porcentaje de carga.

* * *

-¿Es ahí?

-Así es. Gennai me contó que estaba en esta dirección.

-Sin duda es aquí. Hay un aura de oscuridad muy fuerte.

-¿Estás preparada, Kari?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Claro –se miraron y se dedicaron una sonrisa.

Frente a ellas un oscuro castillo de mayores dimensiones que el de Gennai. Nada bueno había dentro de él y se tendrían que enfrentar con ello.

Respiraron profundamente y silenciosamente se dirigieron hacia el edificio. Era el momento de la acción, de poner en marcha su plan.

* * *

-¡MALDICIÓN! –el gritó de T.k se escuchó por todo el castillo.

La barra había dado un fallo al llegar al 83%. Izzy lo había intentado varias veces pero no lo había conseguido. Ahora se encontraba buscando el fallo, mientras detrás de él el rubio llamaba a los demonios.

Algunos de sus compañeros se despertaron por el grito del rubio y acudieron a ver cuál era el problema.

Ninguno de ellos imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer la joven elegida de la luz.

* * *

**Pues un capítulo más! Ahora si que es probable que me desaparezca por un buen tiempo.**

**El próximo capítulo no será fácil de escribir, se que ocurrirá pero va a ser difícil de redactarlo y probablemente el resultado no es el que desee.**

**Muchas gracias a vuestros reviews porque, de verdad, me suben muchos los ánimos. Me alegro que esta historia os guste. **

**Ahora que lo he subido es hora de ponerme a estudiar.. me esperan semanas difíciles. **

**Cuídense! :)**


	7. VII

**-VII-**

"_El éxito no es definitivo, el fracaso no es fatídico. Lo que cuenta es el valor para continuar." (Winston Churchill)_

* * *

-¡Preparaos Piedmon y Myotismon! La elegida de la luz ha llegado –informó una oscura voz que tras el anuncio comenzó a reírse.

-Sí, señor. Haremos lo que usted nos ha pedido. ¡Vamos, Piedmon! –segundos más tarde ninguno de los dos digimons estaban en aquella sala.

-¡Puppetmon! ¡Machinedramon! Prepárense también. El resto de elegidos no tardará en llegar.

* * *

-Esto es muy extraño, Kari. No hay ningún digimon.

-Nos están esperando, Gatomon.

Ante ellas se extendían numerosas escaleras y decidieron seguir sus impulsos y subir por una de las situadas a la izquierda. Era un lugar verdaderamente tenebroso. La luz que había en el exterior no penetraba en el castillo. No había una sola ventana y la luz provenía de antorchas situadas en las paredes. El frío estaba muy presente, al igual que la sensación de oscuridad.

-Me siento mal y triste.

-Es la oscuridad, Gatomon. Piensa en algo que identifiques con felicidad, estarás mejor. No te debes dejar consumir por esta sensación.

-Tienes razón –respondió la gata-. La sensación es similar a la del Mar Oscuro.

-Sí. –contestó recordando aquel tenebroso lugar.

Continuaron subiendo las escaleras hasta que llegaron al piso de arriba, donde dos espadas que se estrellaron con la pared a ambos lados de la elegida de la luz, las frenó.

-¡Bienvenidas!

Aquellas dos sonrisas congelaron el corazón de Kari. Gatomon apretó los puños y miró odiosamente a sus dos enemigos.

-Todavía no has cambiado esa mirada, querida Gatomon. ¡Prepárate para tu final!

-Kari –la elegida la miró y asintió.

El dispositivo de Kari comenzó a brillar al igual que el emblema que llevaba en el pecho.

_Gatomon superdigievoluciona en… Angewomon._

El ángel de la luz hizo presencia en la habitación, iluminando la estancia.

* * *

-Se me había olvidado introducir estos datos –el elegido del conocimiento tecleaba a una gran velocidad.

Detrás de él, el resto de los elegidos observaban el trabajo que realizaba su amigo. Gennai se había incorporado escasos segundos a ellos.

-Ahora debería funcionar.

Todos rezaron porque fuera verdad. Tres minutos después, todos observaron aliviados como la barra alcanzaba el 100%. De repente, apareció el mapa. Se podía ver el castillo y distintos puntos de diversos colores que representaban a sus compañeros.

-Busca a mi hermana, Izzy.

-Ya va.

El genio volvió a teclear rápidamente y la imagen de la pantalla se movió a un lugar totalmente diferente. Era otro castillo en mitad del bosque.

-Gennai, tenemos problemas –afirmó un Patamon nervioso.

El anciano se acercó rápidamente y observó lo que estaba haciendo la castaña.

-¡Incauta elegida! –exclamó.

-¿Qué está pasando, Gennai? –preguntó Tai nervioso.

-Preparaos elegidos para luchar. Kari ha ido a buscar al enemigo para enfrentarse ella sola a ellos.

Hubo escasos dos segundos de silencio. Takeru había salido corriendo y Patamon volaba junto a él. Era impensable que ella sola pudiera acabar con todos los digimons enemigos que habían sido resucitados. Sin duda, la castaña estaba en peligro.

-¡Digihuevo evolución!

_Patamon armodigievoluciona en… Pegasusmon de la esperanza creciente._

Se montó en su digimon y rápidamente salió del campo de visión de sus amigos. Algunos digimons con mejor movilidad comenzaron a evolucionar.

_Gabumon dievoluciona en… Garurumon._

_Biyomon digievoluciona en… Birdramon._

_Tentomon digievoluciona en… Kabuterimon_.

_Veemon digievoluciona en… X-Veemon _

_Hawkmon digievoluciona en... Aquilamon._

Se distribuyeron entre los distintos digimons y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

-¡Flecha del cielo! – el ángel disparó su tan conocida flecha y dio a su objetivo.

-¡Muy bien, Angewomon! –gritó su compañera.

-¿Crees que con esto puedes vencerme? Estás muy equivoca. ¡Corriente sangrienta!

Sin embargo, el ataque no iba dirigido al ángel sino a Hikari. Angewomon voló rápidamente hacia su amiga y la empujó, aunque recibió ella el ataque del vampiro.

-¡Angewomon! ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes, Kari. Esto no es nada.

-¡Cartas espadas!

El ángel esquivó dificultosamente las espadas, alguna de ellas creándole algunas heridas.

Kari estaba sufriendo con todo lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta de enviar a su amiga a un enfrentamiento contra esos dos poderosos digimons?

Ante ella el mismo ataque que le había lanzado Myotismon a ella se estrellaba contra su amiga y la mandaba contra la pared, creando un agujero. El ángel cayó al suelo cansada, con numerosas heridas por las cuales sangraba y que teñían de rojo algunas de sus bellas plumas.

La elegida se acercó poco a poco a los dos enemigos que sonreían malévolamente.

-¡Kari aléjate de ellos! –gritó el ángel.

La castaña observó que detrás de los dos digimons había una puerta y decidió distraerles, para ello debería alejarlos un rato de su compañera que necesitaba recuperar energías.

-¿Crees qué podrás hacer algo contra nosotros? Eres humana.

-Lo sé, Myotismon. Pero puedo ayudar a mi amiga, porque solo me buscáis a mí –tras aquellas palabras echó a correr en dirección de la puerta y Myotismon se dio la vuelta enseguida para capturarla, sin embargo algo le detuvo.

-¡Encanto celestial!

El ataque del ángel fue directo al vampiro que miró a su atacante.

-Nunca debes darle la espalda a tu enemigo.

-¡Maldita seas, Angewomon! –el digimon comenzó a desintegrarse-. ¿Por qué no has hecho nada para evitarlo, Piedmon?

-Me pareces una pérdida de tiempo –afirmó sonriendo y clavándole una de sus espadas, lo que aumento la rapidez de desaparición del vampiro.

Segundos más tarde el digimon se había desintegrado por completo.

-Ahora es tu turno, Angewomon. ¡Cartas espadas! –con una rapidez nunca vista antes, el payaso lanzó las espadas dejando al ángel clavada en la pared.

Unas figuras negras comenzaron a entrar en la habitación y se fueron acercando al digimon de la luz.

-¡Atadla! –ordenó Piedmon-. Ahora es el turno de tu compañera –rió.

-No te atrevas a tocarla.

-¿Quién va a estar ahí para impedirlo? Tú no.

Tras esas palabras el payaso salió por la puerta que había sido atravesada minutos antes por Kari. El ángel que estaba siendo encadenada miraba aquella puerta como si fuera el infierno. Tenía que escapar de aquel lugar para poder llegar hasta su compañera. Darías por ella, si era necesario, su propia vida, incluso si no volviera a renacer.

* * *

-¡Machinedramon, Puppetmon, es vuestro turno! Recibid a los elegidos con amabilidad. –aquella voz oscura volvió a hablar y los dos mencionados salieron a sus misiones-. Veamos de lo que sois capaces, niños elegidos.

* * *

-¿Es aquí Pegasusmon?

-Así es T.k. –el digimon alado descendió rápidamente, su compañero bajo de él y volvió a convertirse en Patamon-. Es mejor que en la pelea me convierta en Angemon.

El rubio asintió y se adentraron en el oscuro castillo encontrándose rápidamente con las numerosas escaleras.

-Por la izquierda –dijo Patamon.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Siento la presencia de Gatomon cerca, hay una luz que se está debilitando, pero no perdamos tiempo.

Ambos salieron rápidamente en la dirección indicada y pronto se encontraron con el ángel malherido.

-¡Cuidado chicos! –ambos se voltearon para encontrarse con varios Divermon.

-¡Ocúpate de Angewomon, T.k, yo acabó con ellos!

_Patamon digievoluciona en… Angemon._

El ángel hizo presencia mientras T.k comenzaba a quitar las ataduras de Angewomon.

-¿Dónde está Kari?

-Intentó distraerlos para que pudiera reponerme, pero Piedmon consiguió vencerme y salió tras ella. Debemos darnos prisa.

-¡Mano del destino! –el último de los oscuros digimons desapareció convirtiéndose en los característicos datos digitales-. ¿Puedes seguir? –preguntó esta vez Angemon al otro ángel.

-Sí, gracias. Démonos prisa.

El trío atravesó la puerta que anteriormente había pasado su amiga.

* * *

-¡Cañones infinitos!

El ataque fue esquivado por Birdramon y Kabuterimon. El grupo de elegidos estaba llegando ya al destino y Machinedramon había salido a su encuentro.

Los elegidos bajaron de los digimons y observaron a su enemigo. Por la mente de Tai pasó el recuerdo del sacrificio de los Numemons para poder derrotarlo en el pasado y la luz de su hermana.

-Debes ir en busca de Kari, Tai- dijo Izzy-. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Machinedramon.

-Yo te acompañaré – elegido de la amistad sonrió y rápidamente ambos entraron en el castillo junto con sus digimons.

El resto de elegidos observaron al majestuoso digimon al cual se tenían que enfrentar y se extrañaron de que no hubiera puesto oposición a que Tai y Matt entraran.

Togemon, Stingmon, Ankylomon e Ikkakumon aparecieron en batalla.

-Acabaremos contigo, Machinedramon –afirmó Davis en pose de líder.

-Ingenuos elegidos –la voz metálica del digimon oscuro se escuchó, helando a los elegidos y comenzando a cargar sus cañones.

* * *

-¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora por dónde seguimos? –pregunto Tai encontrándose con las numerosas escaleras.

-Sigamos de frente, tal vez… no estoy seguro- dijo Matt.

Una sombra se dejó ver en el alto de las escaleras que estaban al frente de ellos. Ambos se miraron y corrieron hacia ella.

* * *

Hikari había corrido cuanto había podido, pero se encontraba en una encrucijada. Había llegado al final del camino, no había más puertas que por la que acababa de entrar y en su trayecto no había visto ninguna más.

Comenzó a mirar desesperadamente en todas direcciones. No había nada, ni siquiera una ventana.

-Vaya, creo que no tienes ninguna escapatoria, elegida de la luz.

La voz de Piedmon consiguió sobresaltar a la elegida que lo miró desafiante.

-Tu querida compañera no podrá venir a ayudarte, tenlo en cuenta.

El payaso se acercó a la joven que comenzó a retroceder hasta toparse con la pared. El digimon sonrió y se paró a un escaso paso de ella.

-Es una pena, me gustaría haber jugado más contigo- alargó el brazo y tomó a Kari del cuello, levantándola del suelo y ejerciendo cada vez más presión.

A la castaña le comenzaba a faltar el oxígeno y sentía que empezaba a perder la conciencia. Veía como Piedmon sonreía divertido mientras la estrangulaba e intentó hacer fuerza para soltarse, pero era inútil.

-Espera un poco, Piedmon. Déjame conocerla –una voz oscura que nunca la elegida había escuchado resonó en la estancia e inundó de miedo el corazón de la castaña.

Piedmon la soltó y cayó al suelo, lo que le supuso varias heridas, pues el suelo era de piedra y algunas de ellas sobresalían.

-Y aquí la nueva elegida de la luz –Hikari miró hacia la voz y vio algo que no creía.

-¿Eres humano? –preguntó entrecortadamente.

-¿Tú qué opinas? –preguntó sonriendo.

El silencio se hizo notar y el joven, aparentemente de unos veinte años, se acercó a ella.

-Emanas una gran luz, pero no durarás mucho –aquel hombre tocó el colgante que Gennai le había dado a Hikari y lo miró con odio. La castaña tiró de él y lo arrebató de las manos de enemigo-. No tengas miedo. Opino que nadie tendría que tener miedo en el momento de su muerte, pero me encanta que sufran- sonrió macabramente-. ¡Piedmon acaba con ella! Encantado de conocerte joven elegida, recuerda mi nombre, Kou.

Aquel aparentemente humano comenzó a caminar, pero giró para ver a la elegida y dirigirle unas últimas palabras.

-Siendo sincero no esperaba que esto fuera tan fácil. Pensaba que serías más difícil de derrotar, pero veo que me equivocaba. Parece ser que el poder de la luz no es tan fuerte como pare.

La castaña lo vio salir de la habitación y Piedmon se le volvió a acercar de nuevo, pero antes de intentar volver a estrangularla, le dio un par de bofetadas y ejerció una gran presión sobre su brazo derecho.

-Despídete de este mundo, elegida.

* * *

-Pensaba que no os dejaríais engañar por una sombra- una risa conocida para los dos elegidos hizo acto de presencia.

El castaño y el rubio se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con el digimon de madera.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no os veía, sobre todo porque tú acabaste una vez conmigo, Matt- el digimon le dirigió una fría mirada-. Aunque yo quería jugar con tu hermano pequeño, pero parece ser que no tengo suerte y me es imposible contar con ese privilegio. Vuestros dos hermanos son muy deseados, aunque pronto morirán.

-Maldito digimon.

Puppetmon sonrió y lanzó la cruz que llevaba en la espalda con ellos, aunque Garurumon se lanzó contra él, pero pronto fue derrotado y volvió a ser Gabumon.

-No podréis contra mí.

En ese momento, los dispositivos de ambos elegidos comenzaron a brillar con gran fuerza.

_Agumon ultradigievoluciona en…WarGreymon._

_Gabumon ultradigievoluciona en…MetalGarurumon._

-Ahora estáis a mi nivel, pero tengo algo pendiente con vosotros.

De repente ambos digimons comenzaron a moverse de una forma extraña, ya que Puppetmon los estaba controlando como marionetas.

-¡Tenéis que libraros de los hilos! –gritó Tai, pero no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

Los digimons se daban golpes entre ellos sin poder evitarlo. Estaban siendo manipulados.

* * *

El payaso tenía a la joven elegida tomada, pero esta, repentinamente, comenzó a brillar. La luz le cegó y comenzó a quemar a Piedmon, que se vio obligado a soltarla. Kari cayó al suelo, mientras que el digimon oscuro le observaba con rabia.

-¡Mano del destino!

El ataque impactó en el payaso que se sobresaltó al no haber sentido la llegada de sus tres enemigos. El payaso observó a los dos ángeles y el joven rubio. Aquel chico y su digimon habían supuesto su desaparición en el pasado y ahora lo pagarían.

El rubio y el ángel femenino se acercaron rápidamente a Kari. T.k se arrodilló y tomó a Hikari que se incorporaba lentamente por la falta de oxígeno y continuaba brillando. Angewomon los protegía, mientras que Angemon miraba desafiante a Piedmon.

-Esta vez no seré yo el perdedor.

El payaso se abalanzó con una de sus espadas sobre Angemon, el cual utilizó su bastón para protegerse y contraatacar.

Angewomon miró a su compañera que se encontraba incluso más débil que ella, el ángel se giró para observar a su compañero que continuaba luchando.

Un golpe con gran fuerza del payaso desplazó hacia atrás al ángel. Piedmon comenzó a sonreír victorioso, ante lo que Angemon se extrañó.

-¡Hechizo final!

-¡Angemon! –el grito de Hikari resonó en la estancia, tal vez en todo el castillo.

Una explosión salió de las manos del payaso en dirección del ángel contra el cual impactó completamente. El bastón quedó partido en distintas partes, su casco estaba medio roto, había perdido parte de sus plumas y otras estaban teñidas de sangre. El cuerpo apareció masacrado, con numerosas y profundas heridas.

Todos contemplaron como el ángel caía al suelo sin fuerzas, prácticamente cerca de la desaparición. Otra vez.

Angewomon se acercó rápidamente a su compañero con lágrimas. Lo tomó entre sus brazos e intentó reanimarlo, pero era en vano. El ángel estaba muerto en vida.

-Es la hora de que lo remate. Después irás tú, Angewomon y, sin ninguna protección, será fácil acabar con ellos dos.- la risa macabra del digimon hizo acto de presencia.

Kari observaba con miedo la escena, mientras que la mente de Takeru se llenaba de recuerdos del pasado. En su primera aventura, con ocho años, había perdido por primera vez a su compañero. Angemon se sacrificó por ellos, para poder derrotar a Devimon. Aunque se convirtió en un digihuevo y Patamon volvió a nacer, la imagen de la muerte de su compañero rondaba muy a menudo por la cabeza del elegido de la esperanza, generando un gran rencor hacia la oscuridad. Pero, no se creía lo que estaba viendo, pedía a Dios que no estuviera ocurriendo esto, que no le volvieran a arrebatar a su compañero y, sobre todo, amigo de su lado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse de sus azules ojos y fueron a impactar en la mano de Hikari.

-T.k –susurró mientras dirigía la mirada hacia su amigo.

Observó la imagen demacrada del elegido de la esperanza y en su mirada pudo ver la pérdida de esta esperanza que tanto le caracterizaba. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Se maldijo por haber entrometido a Gatomon, a T.k y a Patamon, y se castigaba por ser la causante de tanto daño para aquel precioso ángel.

De repente, la luz de Kari desapareció, pero para su sorpresa rodeó al ángel de la esperanza.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Piedmon se volteó a ver a los dos humanos y vio que la chica ya no brillaba, ella era la causante de ello.

Segundos más tarde, aquella luz que ahora era Angemon se levantó del suelo para brillar más intensamente. Poco después la luz desapareció dejando ver al espléndido Magnaangemon.

* * *

**Depués de algunos meses y cuantiosos exámenes vuelvo a aparecer por aquí.**

**Lo siento mucho por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero me era imposible hacerlo. Además, este capítulo es más complicado de narrar al haber batallas que son muy muy difíciles y admiró a esas personas que son capaces de hacerlo de una forma prefecta.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, son los que me dan la energía para continuar. ¿Para cuándo un nuevo capítulo nuevo? Sinceramente no lo sé, espero que para dentro de unas semanas, antes de que empiecen mis exámenes de nuevo.**

**Gracias por leer el fic, agradezco enormemente los reviewa y también le agradezco a aquellas peronas que leen pero no me dejan ninguno.**

**Hasta la próxima! Cuídense! :)**


	8. VIII

**-VIII-**

_"El amor alivia como la luz del sol tras la lluvia." (W. Shakespeare)_

* * *

Con la aparición de MagnaAngemon, la esperanza de T.k resurgió y tomó con mayor fuerza a Hikari que contemplaba la escena maravillada. El ángel se mostraba con todo su esplendor ante el payaso que creía haber acabado con él.

-Es hora de que dejes este mundo nuevamente. ¡Puerta del destino! –el ángel utilizando su espada dibujó en el aire el círculo que comenzó a materializarse en la famosa puerta. Magnaangemon tomó con fuerza a Angewomon por si había algún peligro.

-No conseguirás vencerme con esto, te lo aseguro- afirmó sonriendo Piedmon.

Ambos ángeles se movieron acercándose a su rival. Piedmon desenvainó una de sus espadas y atacó a Magnaangemon, que se defendió con la suya. Sin embargo, la verdadera amenaza la representaba su compañera.

-¡Encanto celestial! –el ángel creó en el aire la típica cruz rosada que se dirigía hacia los dos digimons, pero Magnaangemon consiguió escapar del ataque, mientras que Piedmon se había quedado inmóvil ya que no se había dado cuenta de lo que aquellos dos seres celestiales tramaban.

El ataque no estaba dirigido a la destrucción del payaso, pues la energía de Angewomon no era tanto como para conseguirlo, pero hizo que el payaso fuera desplazado de su lugar hacia una zona donde la puerta celestial tenía mayor poder de absorción.

-¡Malditos seáis! –Piedmon lanzó la espada que tenía en su mano que creó una herida en la pierna de Angewomon. El color rojo de la sangre estaba bastante presente en el ángel debido a aquella lucha.

Los dos jóvenes observaron que todo había acabado. Takeru sonrió con fuerza, mientras que Kari se sentía apenada. Su huída había creado aquello. Su compañera seriamente herida y el compañero de T.k había estado a punto de desaparecer. Miró al suelo y se maldijo mil veces por su estupidez. El elegido de la esperanza se levantó y se acercó a su ángel abrazándolo al instante, pues había sentido otra vez esa sensación de pérdida. El ángel femenino se acercó a la castaña y la tomó entre sus brazos. Los ojos castaños observaron a aquel magnífico ser y le sonrió. Sin embargo, todo comenzó a nublarse para la elegida de la luz y pronto todo se volvió oscuro para ella.

-¡Kari! –exclamó el ángel llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

Takeru se acercó rápidamente y le miró el pulso. Suspiró pesadamente.

-Está bien, solo se ha desmallado. Es mejor que volvamos con Gennai.

* * *

-¿No os lo pasáis bien? –el digimon de madera se reía como un niño mientras observaba a los dos digimons peleándose.

WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon se daban golpes involuntariamente y alguna herida había aparecido en ellos. Cerca de ellos sus compañeros los observaban. No podían meterse en medio de ambos digimons si no querían salir heridos.

De repente, sonó como si un hilo metálico se hubiera roto y uno de los brazos de WarGreymon quedó liberado. Se quitó el resto y liberó a su amigo. Tras ello se dirigieron a su compañero mirándolo desafiante, mientras Puppetmon sonreía irónicamente.

-La historia se vuelve a repetir, y volverás a ser derrotado –afirmó la voz poderosa de WarGreymon.

Este y MetalGarurumon comenzaron a acercarse rápidamente, pero algo les detuvo. Una sombra había aparecido delante de ellos, había tocado a Puppetmon y este había desaparecido junto a él.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto el rubio mirando a todos los lados de la habitación.

-Creo que ha escapado de nosotros.

* * *

-¡Cañón de flores!

-¡Carga de cuerno!

-¡Espada alada!

-¡Chispa de martillo!

Lillymon, Megakabuterimon, Garudamon y Zudomon habían aparecido en batalla, pues en sus anteriores formas les era muy difícil conseguir algo contra Machinedramon. Sin embargo, no habían conseguido demasiados avances, aquel digimon era demasiado poderoso para ellos.

Machinedramon comenzó a recargar de nuevo sus cañones, mientras que los elegidos se volvían a resguardar de aquel ataque y para intentar molestar lo menos posible a sus compañeros digimons. En el último momento, la máquina se volvió hacia los digimons más débiles, ExVeemon, Stingmon, Aquilamon y Ankilomon. Los dos primeros consiguieron esquivar el ataque, pero sus dos compañeros volvieron a sus formas infantiles.

Tras ese ataque, una sombra apareció junto a la máquina, la tocó y ambos desaparecieron. Todos observaron sorprendidos ese hecho.

Algunos suspiraron profundamente y se reunieron con sus compañeros ya débiles.

-¡Chicos! –la voz de Tai llamó su atención y todos observaron al castaño y al rubio que se acercaban corriendo junto a sus digimons.

-¿Y Kari? ¿Y T.k? –preguntó Davis.

-A ello venimos, necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Hay demasiadas posibilidades y si solo vamos nosotros dos la búsqueda será muy larga.

-Entiendo, Matt –asintió Izzy-. Vayamos.

-¿Y Machinedramon? –preguntó MetalGarurumon a Garudamon.

-Ha huido. Ha aparecido una sombra y han desaparecido.

Tai y Matt se miraron. Y explicaron que lo mismo había ocurrido con Puppetmon. Todos se dieron cuenta de que algo raro ocurría, pero era hora de empezar a buscar a sus amigos. Se pusieron en camino, pero antes de entrar de nuevo en el castillo, vieron dos ángeles en el cielo. Rápido ambos descendieron, dejando ver a una Hikari desmayada en brazos de Angewomon, que al igual que la elegida presentaba numerosas heridas.

Tai se acercó a su hermana, al igual que Joe para comprobar el pulso de la joven. Al sentir que este era bastante normal, el peli azul se tranquilizó un poco. El mayor de los Yagami miró al rubio menor que miraba a su hermana, aunque al darse cuenta de que lo observaba, dirigió su mirada al castaño y sonrió levemente, gesto que correspondió el castaño.

-Será mejor que volvamos.

Ante la afirmación de Ken todos asintieron.

-Yo la llevaré en tu lugar.

-No te preocupes WarGreymon, puedo hacerlo –el ángel echó a volar siguiendo a algunos de sus compañeros que se habían puesto en marcha hacia el castillo de Gennai.

* * *

La cara de Joe se volvió pálida. El joven se hallaba curando las heridas de la joven Yagami que continuaba desmayada, mientras que Tai y Gennai lo observaban.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó el castaño viendo la expresión de su amigo.

-No es nada, solo estoy sorprendido por tantas heridas.

-¿Y qué más?

El peli azul suspiró y miró a su amigo. No le gustaría saber por todo lo que su hermana había pasado.

-Bueno, la han intentado asesinar, Tai –el castaño ya se imaginaba aquello y su expresión continuó seria-. Además de las numerosas heridas y golpes, e incluso tener algún cristal clavado, muestra signos que indican que casi la asfixian.

El castaño no dijo nada, pero sus puños se cerraron fuertemente. Si algo sabía es que haría pagar a aquellos malditos digimons por aquello.

-Pero, se recuperará. Tienes que darle estas pastillas cada cinco horas, son para el dolor.

Dicho eso, tanto Joe como Gennai se retiraron de la habitación. El primero se dirigía ahora a curar las heridas de Gatomon, la cual descansaba en la habitación de Takeru, siendo cuidada por Patamon.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Tai miró en esa dirección. La puerta se abrió dejando paso al menor de los rubios. El castaño asintió y se acercó a la cama donde estaba su amiga. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron observándola.

-Gracias –dijo finalmente Taichi llamando la atención de T.k.-. Gracias por salvarla, por traerla de vuelta. Si no hubieras ido tú, tal vez cuando yo la hubiera encontrado estaría muerta.

-No digas eso Tai. No debes agradecerme nada y, de hecho, soy yo quien tiene que agradecerle a ella. Gracias a ella Patamon sigue vivo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo T.k?

-Piedmon casi mata a Angemon, pero, gracias a la luz de Kari, él se recuperó y pudo digievolucionar. Si eso no hubiera ocurrido ahora, tal vez, volvería a tener entre mis brazos un digihuevo.

El Yagami observaba atentamente al rubio. El dolor en las palabras que expresaban los acontecimientos recientes. El castaño no se pudo imaginar que sentiría si perdiera a Agumon.

-Además estoy seguro de que tu hermana hubiera sobrevivido si yo no hubiera llegado. Hubiera acabado con Piedmon, aquella luz que le rodeaba la protegía.

-¿La luz? ¿Cómo cuando era pequeña? –el rubio asintió ante la pregunta de Tai. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio observando a la joven y buscando una explicación para todo aquello.

El elegido del valor comenzó a mirar el rubio. Se dio cuenta de cuanto había crecido, de que ya no era el pequeño Takeru que lloraba en su primera aventura. Sonrió pensando en que su hermana no podía haber encontrado a alguien mejor.

-¿Ocurre algo, Tai?

-No es nada, solo quiero advertirte de que tienes que cuidármela, aunque has demostrado que sabes hacerlo mejor que yo.

El rubio asintió y salió de la habitación pensando en las palabras de Tai. Sin duda ya se había dado cuenta de lo que él sentía por ella. Cerró la puerta y suspiró.

* * *

La joven Yagami comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al principio la luz le cegó, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando descubriendo a su hermano junto a ella.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

-Bien, aunque me duele todo –dijo sonriendo.

-Tómate esto –dijo acercándole un vaso de agua y una pastilla-. Joe dijo que te la tomaras.

La joven se sentó para poder tomarse la pastilla mejor. Una vez que terminó observó a su hermano que parecía bastante furioso. Kari se levantó de la cama y observó que la habían cambiado de ropa.

-Han sido Yoley, Sora y Mimi –la joven solo asintió. Sabía que iba a ocurrir.

-Lo siento –dijo la pequeña en un tono suave.

-Ya no pasa nada. Tú decisión ha tenido sus consecuencias y espero que veas que has cometido una gran tontería.

La joven observó duramente a su hermano. Sabía perfectamente que no había tomado una buena decisión, pero había intentado alejarlos de ella para que no les ocurriera nada.

-Intentaba que no os ocurriera nada. Fue mi decisión, tal vez ha tenido malas repercusiones, pero era lo que yo quería.

-¿Y nosotros entonces para qué estamos? Somos tus amigos, yo soy tu hermano, Hikari, y nos has apartado del camino. Nosotros te podemos ayudar, pero para ti nuestra opinión te dio lo mismo. Estando unidos somos más fuertes, pero no, la heroica elegida de la luz tenía que irse por su cuenta y casi la matan –las palabras de Tai salieron con furia, pero no era furia contra su hermana, aunque lo estuviera pagando, sino era contra la oscuridad del mundo digital.

-¿De verdad Tai, crees que intentaba ser una heroína? ¿Qué no sé que somos más fuertes estando juntos? Vaya, pensaba que tenías otra opinión sobre mí, al menos pensaba que no me considerabas tonta. Ellos no os buscan a vosotros y para evitar que os ocurriese algo me fui.

-Y casi te matan, Kari. Estás herida y te han intentado asfixiar.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Soy tu pequeña hermana que no sabe hacer nada sola, que necesita ayuda para todo. ¡Despierta, Tai! He crecido, he madurado y tal vez ya no necesite tu ayuda en todo momento. Además, si tú hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo seguro que a ti te tendríamos que considerar un héroe por tener el valor de ir solo a enfrentarte al enemigo.

Los ojos del mayor de los Yagami observaban a su hermana, que le estaba hablando con un tono de rabia que nunca había escuchado. Su hermana nunca le había hecho frente de tal forma, ella siempre le había obedecido, pero eso parecía haber desaparecido. Ella era independiente de él, había decidido crecer sin él.

-Si crees que intentaba hacerme la heroína, te equivocas, Taichi. ¡Intentaba protegeros!

Kari miró con dureza una última vez a su hermano y salió por la puerta, encontrándose con Joe y Sora que parecía que habían escuchado todo. Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Kari? –preguntó Joe.

-Bien, gracias, ya me he tomado la pastilla –afirmó sonriéndole levemente-. ¿Me podrías decir dónde está Gatomon?

-Se encuentra en la habitación de T.k.

-Gracias.

Tras eso, la joven Yagami desapareció del pasillo en busca de su compañera. Joe observó el final del pasillo, mientras Sora entraba a la habitación para encontrarse con un Tai sentado en la cama de su hermana, tapándose la cara con las manos.

* * *

Joe, con un rostro muy pálido, bajó al salón donde estaban el resto de elegidos. Nunca imaginó que llegara el día en la que la joven Yagami hiciese frente al mayor de tal manera. Como un fantasma cruzó la sala para sentarse en un sillón junto al fuego de la chimenea. Algunos elegidos se habían dado cuenta de su actitud.

-Joe, ¿qué pasa? –fue su compañero el primero en preguntarle.

-No es nada, solo que no me imaginaba esto.

-¿Esto?- preguntó Mimi interesada.

-La pequeña Kari haciéndole frente a su hermano.

-¿Kari a Tai? –preguntó Matt sorprendido-. Eso lo tenía que haber visto.

-Tal vez Gennai si tuviera razón y Kari si que ha cambiado.

-O es que ha crecido y madurado –aquellas palabras llegaron en un tono bajo y miraron su procedencia-. Ella no siempre va a depender de su hermano, ya es mayor, ¿no?

Todos observaron al joven Hida y poco a poco todos asintieron. De cierta manera, parecía que era este el que mejor comprendía la actitud de la elegida de la luz. Al fin y al cabo el era el más pequeño de los elegidos y siempre había sido protegido por sus compañeros, lo cual, en su opinión a veces hacía sentirse inútil.

* * *

Hikari abrió lentamente la puerta. Ante ella se encontraba la cama del joven Takaishi, en la cual se encontraba dormida Gatomon mientras era vigilada por Patamon. T.k. estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama y, a diferencia de su compañero, dirigió su mirada a la joven a la que regaló una leve sonrisa.

Kari se acercó a la cama y observó a la felina. Joe también había curado sus heridas y le había puesto pequeñas vendas en las heridas. La castaña suspiró y tocó con suavidad la cara de la felina, la cual despertó al tacto de su compañera. Aquellos ojos azules felinos le miraron con alegría, sin embargo, los de Kari mostraba tristeza.

-No debes culparte.

-Estas así por mí –susurró-. Pero ahora debes descansar.

La gata asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Estaba cansada y las heridas no le habían ayudado en ningún momento. Kari a cada momento se sentía más culpable y se dedicó a mirar a su amiga, mientras ella era observada por el rubio.

* * *

La luna y las estrellas adornaban el oscuro cielo. El resto del día había pasado con calma, tal vez con una tensión proveniente de los Yagami, pero todos sabían que, tarde o temprano, ambos acabarían perdonándose.

Yamatto Ishida fumaba un cigarrillo a la luz de la luna, dejando que sus pensamientos ocuparan toda su atención. Cerró los ojos y se sumió en sus problemas. Aquel chico era capaz de aislarse como ningún otro ser humano en el mundo, al menos eso pensó Hikari que se había sentado junto a él sin que este se diera cuenta.

Matt abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba solo. Le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo apagó. Ni si quiera se miraron, pero se entendían. Pocos lo sabían, pero aquellos dos jóvenes habían sido el apoyo del otro en diversos momentos.

-Haz la pregunta ya, Hikari –el rubio sabía que su acompañante tenía una pregunta rondando por su cabeza.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejar ir a Sora a pesar de que la querías?- el rubio suspiró ante la pregunta, aunque ya se la esperaba. Conocía a Kari desde hacía muchos años y la conocía perfectamente y, aunque no lo aparentase, en el fondo era una chica muy curiosa.

-Bueno, yo la quería mucho. Nunca antes había querido a una persona de tal forma, pero me di cuenta de que no significaba lo mismo para ella. Sora miraba con un brillo y una dulzura a Tai que nunca vi cuando me observaba a mí. Por eso, con el paso del tiempo, decidí que era lo mejor para ella, no atarla a mí, porque al fin y al cabo sé que su amor sería correspondido por tu hermano, aunque nunca me lo dijo.

El rubio sonrió a la oscuridad de la noche y la joven lo observó. Lo consideraba valiente por ser capaz de dejar de lado a la persona que más quería para que ella fuera de verdad feliz. Yamatto Ishida era básicamente una maravillosa persona.

-No todas las personas son capaces de hacer lo que tú hiciste.

El rubio abrazó a la castaña y se dio cuenta de que había alguien que observaba la escena.

-Tienes a alguien que te quiere tanto o más de lo que amé yo a Sora y estoy seguro que tú sientes lo mismo. No lo dejes ir. –susurró el mayor.

Matt deshizo el abrazo y se fue en silencio. La castaña permaneció sentada y poco después sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella. Era su hermano.

Tai miraba alternativamente el horizonte y a su hermana sin saber que decir. Sin embargo, la menor Yagami no se había inmutado ante su presencia.

-Yo… yo quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes. Estaba cabreado y no medí mis palabras. Esto no es tu culpa y entiendo porque te fuiste… -el castaño suspiró al observar que Kari no había reaccionado ante nada de lo que había dicho-. Solo quiero decirte que lo siento mucho, que entiendo que no quieras hablarme, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero Kari, y por eso me comporté así. Ver a tu hermana dañada es muy duro, ver que ha crecido, que ya no te necesita y se sabe defender por sí misma. Es difícil.

Finalmente Hikari sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano y lo miró.

-¿Eres mi hermano, no? No necesito perdonarte nada, yo tampoco me comporté de la mejor forma posible. Tal vez haya sido inmaduro de mi parte lo que he hecho, pero lo hacía por un buen motivo. Y, por cierto, no es fácil crecer con un hermano inmaduro y sobreprotector como tú, pero no hubiera querido a otro hermano.

La castaña abrazó a su hermano buscando la protección que desde pequeña él le había dado. El mayor correspondió mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hermana.

El tiempo transcurrió en el silencio de la noche, pero los dos hermanos se sentían como nunca uno junto al otro.

-Deberías ir a ver a cierta persona. Está preocupado por ti –Tai le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña y esta se levantó y comenzó a andar en dirección de la puerta-. Una pregunta Kari –la nombrada se volteo a verlo-. ¿Estás enamorada de T.k? –el castaño vio un brillo especial en los ojos de su hermana cuando nombró a Takeru y ella sonrió-. Es un buen chico.

Finalmente, Hikari dejó a solas a su hermano que suspiró en la noche. Su hermana había crecido más rápido de lo que esperaba.

* * *

La castaña abrió la puerta y se encontró con el menor de los rubios. Se encontraba en el balcón oeste del castillo observando el paisaje o, al menos, eso parecía.

Kari se acercó a su amigo y se paró para contemplar los alrededores de aquel lugar. No tenía palabras para aquel chico, recordó el último beso, el peligro que corrió Angemon. Sus palabras se encontraban ahogadas en un abismo.

-Gracias por proteger a Angemon –soltó de repente T.k-. Gracias a ti Patamon está bien. Temí volver a perderlo –finalmente se miraron.

-Fue mi culpa. Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera sido tan estúpida de creer que podría yo sola con todos ellos. Si le hubiera pasado algo a Patamon, a Gatomon o a ti no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

-Pero eso no ha ocurrido. Eres muy fuerte Kari y nos has protegido.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Aquellos ojos que parecían un mar en calma tenían el mismo brillo que los ojos color miel de la joven.

-Gracias por irme a buscar.

-No me hubiera perdonado que te hubiera ocurrido nada. Eres demasiado importante para mí como para dejarte escapar.

La castaña no supo que contestar, mientras el rubio la observaba. Kari bajó la mirada y se sonrojó. T.k pensó que aun herida era la joven más hermosa que nunca había visto.

Se acercó a la chica y con su mano hizo que le mirase a los ojos. Cuál de los dos se aproximó no lo sabían, pero se fundieron en un beso que tanto habían deseado. T.k tomó de la cintura a Hikari y ella acarició el rubio cabello. En el beso se mezcló el miedo a perderse con el amor que había entre ellos dos.

Solo se separaron cuando el aire fue necesario para sus pulmones, sin embargo, él no la soltó en ningún momento. Tan solo se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

-Te amo Hikari Yagami –susurró el rubio antes de volver a besar a la castaña, sin dejar que esta dijera nada.

* * *

**Tras meses de desaparición por exámenes, trabajos, etc, etc, he vuelto. POR FIN!**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo, me ha gustado volver a escribir de nuevo, aunque no estoy conforme con la primera parte, pero tenía ganas de volver a publicar algo.**

**Muchas gracias a los que seguís leyendo el fic y por mostrar paciencia. MUCHAS GRACIAS! :)**


	9. IX

**-IX-**

"_La única posibilidad de descubrir los límites de lo posible es aventurarse un poco más allá de ellos, hacia lo imposible". (Arthur C. Clarke)_

* * *

_La joven miró el suelo y suspiró. Estaba teñido de rojo, la sangre había sido derramada en aquella lucha de la cual ella se consideraba responsable. Una risa macabra le hizo desviar su atención y centrarla en aquella mirada negra y oscura. _

_-Mírate, estás demacrada. ¿Crees que podrás conmigo en tal estado? –su risa hizo que la joven elegida se estremeciera._

_-No puedo perder ahora. Todos confían en mí –la castaña cerró los ojos con fuerza._

* * *

Hikari se despertó con una respiración entrecortada. Estaba agitada, todo había sido una pesadilla. Se dio la vuelta en su cama y vio que T.k la miraba con ojos de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, Hika?

-Sí –sonrió débilmente-. Tan solo ha sido una pesadilla.

El rubio la analizó y sonrió. Acarició el cabello castaña de aquella joven que le había tenido loco desde hacía años.

-Voy a ir a ver a Patamon y a Gatomon. Vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar.

Takeru le dio un beso en la frente a la Yagami y abandonó la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera que sonreía.

La castaña se volteó y observó el paisaje que podía divisar desde la ventana. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto con todo aquello? Aunque estaba preocupada e intentaba pensar que era lo mejor, el cansancio acabó ganándola.

* * *

Aquel día Tai había amanecido con un ánimo mucho mejor que el del día anterior. Durante la comida, a la cual faltó su hermana, a la que ya había visitado y que estaba profundamente dormida, realizó numerosas bromas y entabló alegres y animadas conversaciones. Todos sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que la pelea con su hermana había acabado.

Mientras, Matt observaba a su pequeño hermano que parecía estar en otro mundo. Sus palabras parecían haber abierto los ojos a Kari. Su hermano tenía un gran brillo en sus ojos y no podía ocultar una sonrisa en todo momento. Se alegraba mucho por él. Él mejor que nadie sabía que era sufrir por amor, al fin y al cabo, todavía quedaban algunos vestigios de aquello que había sentido por Sora.

Una vez acabada la comida y tras un rato de charla entre ellos, un ruido llamó la atención de todos, elegidos y digimons.

Izzy se movió rápidamente hacia el ordenador que Gennai le había prestado. El resto de elegidos volvieron su atención a otras cosas.

-Chicos, esto es serio, tenéis que verlo –el elegido del conocimiento se retiró para que el resto de sus compañeros observaran el problema.

* * *

Kari abrió lentamente los ojos y miró la hora. Eran las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde. Después de que Takeru se fuera se había quedado plenamente dormida y su sueño no había sido molestado por ninguna pesadilla.

Se desperezó y se cambió su pijama. Tranquilamente recorrió el pasillo y las escaleras hacia la habitación donde se encontraban sus amigos. Abrió la puerta y todos se giraron para mirarla, ante lo cual se quedó parada observando a cada uno de ellos.

-Hermana, creo que tenemos que hablar –fue Tai quien rompió el silencio-. No creo que te vaya a gustar lo que te tengo que decir.

-Han decidido la guerra frente una batalla tuya contra Kou. Todo el mundo digital quedará sumido en guerra.

-¡Gennai!- fue Mimi quien reaccionó ante la respuesta tan directa.

Sin embargo, la menor castaña todavía no había reaccionado.

-Contaremos con más…- el portazo que su hermana dio interrumpió su explicación-. Creo que no se lo ha tomado muy bien, ¿qué pensáis?

Hikari salió de aquel lugar y se aventuró por un pasillo en el que nunca había estado. Sin motivo, entró en una habitación cerrando tras ella. Observó aquel lugar minuciosamente.

Era un pequeño cuarto de piedra. Enfrente de ella había una chimenea en la que había cenizas, lo cual le indicaba que había sido utilizada recientemente. Un pequeño sillón estaba situado próximo a la chimenea y una de las paredes estaba recubierta de estanterías llena de libros.

Sin embargo algo encima de la chimenea llamó su atención: dos espadas con dos símbolos extraños.

Lentamente se acercó a ellas y tomó una de ellas que parecía que la llamaba. Al tacto una imagen vino a su mente y cerró los ojos. Dos niños. Aquellos dos niños los había visto antes, había soñado con ellos la noche antes de ir al mundo digital.

-No pensaba que llegaras a descubrir esta habitación –la voz de Gennai la sobresaltó y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Sonreía.

-No era mi intención entrar aquí sin su permiso.

-No pasa nada, Hikari. Me alegro de que la hayas encontrado -se acercó a ella y miró la espada, ante lo cual su sonrisa fue mayor-. Me temía que volviera a ocurrir.

Kari miró la espada y se sorprendió al ver el símbolo de su emblema de la luz en vez del antiguo símbolo.

-¿Sabes? Esta espada es muy especial, tan solo los elegidos de la luz pueden utilizarla. Dicen que protegerá a su portador.

-¿Y tú crees en ello? –la sonrisa de Gennai comenzó a desaparecer-. Sé que nos has estado ocultando cosas y creo que es el momento de que las cuentes.

-No soy el único, ¿verdad? –la mirada de la elegida denotaba confusión-. Has sido muy oportuna en volver a Japón poco antes de que volvierais a ser llamados para defender este mundo. Llevas meses soñando extrañas escenas que tienen que ver con el mundo Digimon.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sé cosas de todos vosotros que no pensaríais nunca que lo supiera. Pero eso carece de importancia.

El silencio reinó entre ellos. Gennai se sentó en el sillón y observó a la joven que mantenía en sus manos la espada.

-Me escapé porque quería evitar una guerra –Kari comenzó a hablar-. Como sabes llevo meses soñando y el sueño más recurrente es una batalla. Pero mi intento ha fracasado.

-A veces, pequeña, el destino no se puede cambiar.

Kari se sentía débil y tenía ganas de llorar. En ningún momento se esperaba aquello. Hacía un año ella estaba tranquilamente en Nueva York con sus clases de baile. Echaba de menos a sus amigos, a sus padres, a Tai, a T.k, pero ella no quería que aquello ocurriera.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –él asintió-. La noche antes de venir de nuevo soñé con dos niños que obtenían sus dispositivos. Creo equivocarme, pero tengo la sensación de que uno de esos niños era usted.

-¡Vaya! Sabía que acabarías dándote cuenta. Así es, Kari. Yo fui elegido cuando tenía ocho años para salvar el mundo digital.

-¿Quién… quién era el otro niño? –preguntó dudando-. ¿Dónde está?

-Eres curiosa, pero mereces saber la verdad. Verás Hikari, mi principal misión aquí no es ayudaros a vosotros, sino liberar a mi amigo.

-¿Liberar? ¿Quién lo retiene?

-La oscuridad, Hikari, la oscuridad. Debes prometer que serás fuerte y no caerás en sus redes.

-No lo haré, lo prometo. Y prometo ayudarle a liberar a su amigo de la oscuridad que lo retiene. Solo tiene que decirme quien es y donde se encuentra e iré a buscarlo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, pequeña. De hecho, ya lo has visto.

-¿Cómo?

-Kari, mi compañero era Kou.

El rostro de la Yagami mostraba un completo asombro

-¿Cómo es posible que él defienda la oscuridad?

-En nuestra última batalla para defender este mundo nos enfrentamos a la oscuridad más profunda, pero no salió bien. Fuimos derrotados y Kou cayó herido. Mientras yo estaba junto a él, intentándole ayudar e intentando que reaccionara ante mis palabras algo cambió en él. La oscuridad le absorbió y yo quedé solo junto a nuestros digimons. Días después, él apareció ante mí. Me contó lo feliz que estaba en la oscuridad y ofreció que me uniera a ella, pero no acepté. Él me entregó su espada, tal vez le hubiera salvado la vida, pero le cambió. Desde aquel momento he intentado buscar la forma de salvarlo y la única manera eres tú, Kari, tu gran poder podrá hacer que abra sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho. Intentaré hacer lo máximo posible por él y por ti.

El silencio inundó el pequeño cuarto y Kari dejó la espada en su lugar.

-¿Qué dijeron sus padres cuando se lo contaste?

-Nunca regresé, Kari. Permanecí aquí intentando buscar una solución que salvara a mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba, pero el día que te conocí como la octava niña elegida perdida la esperanza regresó a mí. Eres la salvación de Kou.

Kari procesaba toda aquella información. Era bastante impactante y nunca creyó que Gennai fuera un elegido.

-Aunque desde que te conozco he cambiado de opinión. Sabía que llegaría un día en el que la guerra enfrentara a la luz y a la oscuridad de nuevo frente a frente. Pero, me he dado cuenta de que lo más importante no es salvar a Kou, sino que no te ocurra lo mismo, que puedas volver con tus amigos a casa y que puedas vivir lo que nosotros no hemos podido. Quiero que ante todo seas feliz.

La pequeña Yagami no pudo más y abrazó a Gennai. Se sentía débil, pero no podía serlo, no en aquel momento. Tenía que ser fuerte para poder tener el futuro que ella quería, para poder seguir hacia delante. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la joven.

-Tus amigos te ayudaran en esta guerra. No estás sola.

Ambos sonrieron infundiéndose fuerza. Tenían la esperanza de triunfar contra la oscuridad.

-Te enseñaré a usarla –afirmó Gennai observando las dos espadas.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que Kari se había marchado dejando a Tai con la palabra en la boca, aunque a T.k le parecieron años.

Tai paseaba de un lugar a otro de la habitación llamando a los demonios, mientras Sora y Joe intentaban calmarlo. Izzy tecleaba en el ordenador en busca de algo que parecía relevante para él. Mimi y Matt hablaban en susurros, mientras Davis, Yolei y Ken hacían lo mismo. Cody y él permanecían sentados sin mediar palabras.

Minutos después la puerta que había sido cerrada de un portazo por la Yagami se abrió, volviendo a entrar esta junto a Gennai. Ambos llevaban algo en las manos que sorprendió a todos cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran espadas.

-¿Qué narices piensas que haces con eso Gennai? –fue Tai el primero en reaccionar interponiéndose en el camino de los dos.

-Voy a enseñar a tu hermana a usarla.

-¿Estás loco? Mi hermana no utilizará una espada. Si es necesario lo haré yo, pero nunca ella.

-¡Tai! –la voz de Kari llamó la atención de su hermano-. No decidirás que haré.

-Esto es una locura. Yo lo haré –tomó la espada que portaba Gennai, pero al instante la tuvo que soltar debido al peso- ¿Pero por qué pesa tanto?

-Venga ya, Tai. Parece ser ligera –el segundo elegido del valor se acercó e intentó levantar la espada, pero tampoco pudo-. ¿Cómo es posible?

Gennai sonrió al ver que T.k se acercaba hacia la espada tendida en el suelo. El rubio se agachó y la tomó. La espada comenzó a brillar y el joven consiguió levantarla.

-Tal cual esperaba –la voz de Gennai fue lo único que resonó en la habitación ante el asombro del resto de elegidos, salvo de Kari.

Tanto ella como él se habían dado cuenta de algo, el símbolo de la esperanza de T.k marcaba ahora la espada.

-También serás mi aprendiz. ¡Vamos!

La joven castaña y Gennai se dirigieron hacia el exterior y segundos después, cuando reaccionó, Takeru hizo lo mismo. Los demás se quedaron estáticos sin comprender lo que ocurría.

* * *

Takaishi llegó corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Gennai y Kari.

-¿Alguno de los dos me explica que está pasando?

-Es una larga historia, más tarde Hikari te la contará –el rubio miró a la castaña y esta asintió. No le quedaba más remedio que resignarse a no entender nada y aprender. Por ella.

-Comencemos entonces –Gennai observaba a los dos jóvenes-. Regla número uno: nunca perdáis de vista al enemigo. Regla número dos: nunca des la espalda al enemigo. Regla número tres: no dudar a la hora de actuar.

Hikari y Takeru atendían silenciosamente a sus palabras.

* * *

-Pase lo que pase, no dejaré que te pase nada Hika.

T.k la abrazó con fuerza y miedo de que desapareciese de su vida. Ella era su principal motivo para seguir luchando en su vida.

-No quiero que te pongas en peligro por mí. Esta no es tu lucha.

T.k observó a la chica. Retiró un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de su oreja y acarició la mejilla de la joven. El joven se agachó para besarla, pero un gran ruido llamó su atención.

El rubio tomó a Kari de la mano y bajaron del balcón donde estaban, encontrándose con todos sus compañeros.

-¡Mirad! –gritó Yolei con un tono de alegría.

En la llanura delante de ellos, un enorme grupo de digimons había aparecido.

-¡Kari! –Gatomon aún con vendajes se acercó a su compañera y esta la tomó en sus brazos-. Han venido a ayudarnos.

La Yagami contemplaba la escena con duda. ¿Qué ocurriría? ¿Cuántos digimons se iban a ver afectados por su culpa?

La culpa de todo aquello y de lo que ocurriría la invadió.

* * *

**Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar tanto. He estado ocupada con los asuntos de la matrícula de la universidad.**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews y espero que os guste este capítulo! (:**

**Nos vemos! Cuídense! :D**


End file.
